Making up appearances
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: Reposted and edited version of a story long deleted on this site. Summary: It's easy to make up appearances for oneself, but what will you do when the masks your hiding behind start to fall off? Multiple pairings as the story develops. R
1. September 1st

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm reposting this story in response of some requests for it. Do note that this is the rewritten (and improved) version of this story, and I hope that those who read it for the first time will take their time to give me their impression on it. **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – September first

* * *

A new school, new teachers, new faces and another start over...

He had hated it from the moment he had seen the building appear from between the trees in the back of the limo.

That was five minutes ago and now...he downright abominated it. What had his mother been thinking, sending him to a Yevonite school! Not to mention that he had to wear those stodgy uniforms consisting out of grey pants, a white shirt and a red sleeveless v-neck pullover with the emblem of the school –A quill with the symbol of Yevon– embroidered on it. On top of all that a black vest also embroidered with the symbol of the school on the right chest.

As he entered the main hall, he could immediately feel almost every pair of eyes turning his way, as if he had been wearing a big board above his head signalling his entrance. His own footsteps echoed through the entire hall as an unspoken silence grew among the large group of bystanding students. A small portion of his mind wondered why they had fallen silent; had they never seen a hot, handsome blonde guy before? Or was the school that much deprived of good-looking people? He rolled his eyes from side to side in a cool and detached manner before continuing his way down the hall. Apparently the people in this city didn't know that it was very impolite to ogle every newcomer like some sort of brainless idiot.

He passed a blonde guy who was blatantly staring at him with his mouth slightly ajar. What the fuck was wrong with these people?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He coldly spoke to the other teen before rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

Sighing in annoyance as he saw that he had come to stand in yet another, even more crowded large hall than the last one, he mentally made himself the promise to sneak out after first period.

He however, did not see the person that was walking towards him with her back to him as she was still talking to a few of her friends in front of her. They bumped against each other, causing her to lose her balance and almost falling over, dropping a few of the books she had been holding. He caught her just in time though, holding her close to his chest.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologised and turned around.

He looked at her and found himself staring into the weirdest eyes he had ever seen… one green, one blue… He let his eyes roam over her well-sculpted body; nice tits, curved waist, cute skirt and slender, sexy legs. His lips pursed in silent approval and he admitted to himself that maybe a uniform wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The girl was equally staring at him, enjoying the fact that it was actually a hottie that had prevented her embarrassing fall. His deep blues were undressing her, his sexy lips moist as he passed his tongue over them in silent approval. She could tell that he was the sports-type; from his sun-kissed skin to his deep blonde hair and from the large muscular arms that had held her just a few moments ago to his slim and slender waist. She smiled at him and made him snap out of his momentary stare.

"I'm the one who's sorry—Let me help you with your books." As he was starting to reach down to grab them, she had already hunched in front of him.

"No, that's okay…" She whispered, turning her head to him and slowly coming back up so the back of her skirt touched the front of his pants. She then turned around and smiled at him, "I got it."

He licked his lips again and nodded, "Okay," he huskily whispered, his eyes never leaving her lips. "I was actually trying to find my way around here—"

"Oh! You're new here?" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her right hand apologetically. "Let's start all over then, shall we?" She giggled and her amusement made him grin. "Welcome to Sint Yunalesca and Zaon high, then," She said and held out a hand to him, "I'm Yuna, president of the student council."

He took the manicured hand she held out and shook it lightly, "Shuyin."

Yuna nodded in acknowledgement and continued, "I guess you need to go see the principal then? I'll show you."

Shuyin gave her his thanks and followed her down the hall after she had waved her friends goodbye. They walked through a couple more halls and up a few stairs before they arrived at a wooden door with the principal's name inscribed on it on a golden plate.

"…So here we are, Shuyin." Yuna softly spoke as she halted in front of the door with her hands on her back.

Shuyin smiled at her and looked at her for a moment before asking, "Are all girls so polite and sweet around here?"

Yuna laughed heartedly at that, "It's always important to make a good first impression." She gave him a mischievous smile and rested her left hand on his right shoulder so she could whisper in his ear; "But it's my duty to make newcomers feel comfortable on their first day, so come and see me at lunch so we can… talk."

She kissed him on his cheek and he could feel the tip of her tongue dart out briefly against his skin, making him purse his lips in appreciation. "Thanks for the invitation, babe."

Yuna chuckled throatily and walked away from him, making sure he was looking at her as she swayed her hips seductively with each step.

Shuyin bit his lips as he looked at her and then shook his head before entering the door with a smile on his face. He could get use to this place…

* * *

He sat himself down in the waiting room in front of the headmaster's office, opposite from a girl that was sitting there too. Half of her face went hidden underneath the long brown curtain of her hair as she was reading a book. She had her legs crossed under her grey skirt, and he could see that she had perfectly shaped, tanned thighs. He leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms on his chest and keeping his eyes on her. A smile crossed his lips when she cleared her throat and adjusted her book so now her entire face went hidden behind it.

Shuyin silently grinned to himself, deciding to get this girl's attention to any cost. He cleared his throat in turn and crossed his legs while throwing his left arm behind the chair. He then loudly yawned and threw his head back; partly in annoyance that it was taking the headmaster so long and of course to obtain the girl's attention.

She laid her book open on her right knee resting on her left one and tucked both sides of her long her behind each ear, a small smile on her lips as she shortly glanced at him.

For a moment there Shuyin just stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar, the beauty this girl emitted striking him in the face like he had never experienced it before. And then it was hidden from him again when she picked up her book again and continued her reading.

He grinned again, starting to find a licking to this game of peek-a-boo and deciding to take it to another level.

He stood up and made his way to the showcase standing next to the other door leading to the principal's office and looked at the trophies the school had won. Running a hand through his blond hair, he softly groaned in annoyance when he realised that this showcase contained little sport trophies; most of them from spelling contests, mathematic contests, literature contests and so on... In none of those braches he was really good at... He was slightly beginning to worry if that was all this school was good at…

He shook his head and secretly glanced at the girl. She was looking at him and when she realised that he was watching her too, cleared her throat and resumed her reading.

Shuyin grinned in triumph at that. "Hi," He softly said. "I know you've been looking at me, so stop pretending to read." He chuckled.

She chuckled back and dropped her book in her lap in defeat, before turning her head and giving him an apologetic smile. "Busted…"

For a short three seconds he just stared at her again and he could feel his heartbeat go faster. "You're so beautiful..." He whispered before even realising.

She laughed and frowned, "Excuse me?"

Shuyin blinked and chuckled, "I think the proper response is "Thank you" or maybe just blushing in embarrassment. But I guess it was little sudden."

She giggled, "Alright then, thank you…" She then gave him a questioning look, "I don't believe that I've seen you before?"

He shook his head, "No you haven't, unless you've been to Zanarkand High?"

She smiled again, "No, I must say that I haven't. My name is Lenne."

He cocked his head to the side, "Nice to meet you, Lenne. I'm Shuyin."

"Nice to meet you too, Shuyin." She responded and slightly bent her head in acknowledgement.

The door to the headmaster's office opened and a tall man from behind his forties appeared, wearing a classy three piece suit. Even though he still looked young for his age he was starting to get on the bold side.

Shuyin watched as Lenne stood up and walked to the man and kissed him on his cheek. "Here is the report you wanted, dad." She spoke and handed him a document holder.

"Ah." He took the holder, "Thank you, darling. Now off to class or you will be late."

"Ok, have a good day. It was nice meeting you Shuyin." She gave the astonished blonde a bright, knowing smile and left the waiting room.

"Sorry for the long wait, Mr Ueno. You can step into my office now." The headmaster said while beckoning him to enter his office.

Shuyin kept staring at the door that Lenne left through for a moment before looking back at the headmaster with a slightly confused gaze, silently wondering how something that ugly could produce something that beautiful...

* * *

At lunch he followed the massive crowd to the refectory on his own; he hadn't made much contact with his classmates and he had no intention to do so either. This was his final year and the faster he got out of here the better.

As he put his plate down on an empty table, he could feel most of the eyes in the dining-room fixed on him. Not that he cared; he was used getting the attention. He looked around and smiled self-assured and occasionally even waved with the sandwich he was eating.

"Hi, may I join you?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw that it was that girl he had met this morning at the principal's office.

"Sure... Lenne, right?" he asked, acting like had to struggle to remind himself of her name. The truth was that he had been thinking of her for most of the morning and his heart was making a high-jump in his chest.

"Yeah right." She smiled back and then frowned slightly, "Shuyin, right?" she then asked hesitantly

"Yeah right." He grinned at her, hoping that she was maybe playing along and that she hadn't forgotten his name.

She took a seat next to him and threw her long hair back. He watched her doing that and picked up a particular scent. "Jasmine?" he asked, looking at her intensively, causing her to blush.

"Yes. It is a gift from my father." She demurely whispered, "Said that it suited me."

"It does." He softly whispered, still looking at her. She couldn't help but blush harder at that remark. "I like it." He whispered and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She looked at him and smiled, "You are talking about the perfume, right?" she asked, shifting her eyes to her plate in a shy, yet pleased manner.

"What do you think?" He hoarsely whispered.

_

* * *

**Yeah... what do you guys think of it so far?**_

To be continued…

**_-BDP-_**


	2. That's right, I'm that bitch

Here we go, the edited version of chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy orthe characters, they all belong to Squaresoft and others. No profit was made out of this, it is purely for my enjoyement and that of others.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO : That's right, I'm that bitch

* * *

"How about you and me getting together? After school that is." He absently asked, his eyes still mesmerized by the genuine beauty she radiated. "You could show me around. I still don't know much about this city... I could use a guide..."

Her eyes rolled his way and she smiled, pondering about his offer and her fork playing in her plate. "I don't know," she whispered, "I have to work tonight."

Shuyin nodded in understanding and scooted closer to her on the bench. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. "Ok, then I could come and pick you up after you finished?" he proposed. He could tell that she was trying to wriggle her way out of it again, "Come on…"

"Maybe..." she hesitantly said, tucking a long strand of her hair behind her right ear and grinning.

Shuyin smiled back, "Ok, I'll call you tonight and we set up a rendezvous?"

She chuckled a little and shook her head, "I've only known you for a couple of hours and you expect me to give you my phone number?" She asked, raising one sceptic eyebrow.

He smirked and cocked his head to one side, "If I promise that I won't bite, will that be convincing enough for you to trust me?"

She laughed at that and shook her head, "No way. Now that I know that you actually bite, I'm sure that it won't work." She joked.

He felt his heart break a little and he knew that he was starting to fall desperately for this girl. And it was exceptional for him to feel that way about a girl that fast. Back in Zanarkand he had had a lot of girls hanging by his side because he had been the star player of his school's blitz team. With most of them he had had 'wild' one night-stand and of course never called them again, but this girl... what was it that attracted him so to her?

"And if I sat myself on one knee and pledged my heart to you, Milady Lenne?" The blonde dramatically said, taking her hand in his.

She laughed again and gently removed her hand out of his grip and giggled, "Then I would just think that you're one crazy idiot and a pitiful actor, Sir Shuyin."

He laughed at her remark. "Oww... come on..." he pleaded, putting up his best puppy eyes to convince her.

Throwing her hair back with a hand, she cocked her head to one side and put a finger on her chin as in deep thought.

"Give me a chance...please..." he cutely whispered, still looking at her with his pleading eyes.

She sighed and looked at him. "Argh! Stop it!" she chuckled.

He smiled and shifted a little closer to her. "Is that a yes?" he asked, one eyebrow rising in anticipation.

She watched him from the corner of her eye for a few seconds and then chuckled again. "I have to give an additional lesson to a friend of mine now so I have to go." She stood up and wanted to leave.

"Hey, no fair!" he said after her, raising his arms.

She laughed again and touched his shoulder while whispering in his ear: "Meet me at the parking lot at 4 after school, ok?"

"Now that's better. My heart will be aching until we meet again, my fair lady." He amusingly whispered as she stood up fully to leave.

She giggled and shook her head,"I hope that you've not signed yourself up for the drama classes."

He smirked, "I prefer to keep my talent for a special type of audience and you're just perfect."

She rolled her eyes, "Lucky me." She then giggled. "I really need to go now. See you at four."

He nodded and took her hand back in his, kissing it softly, "I'll be waiting."

She gasped as his surprisingly soft lips made contact with her skin. She had trouble to admit to herself that she liked his touch. Her heart was beating like crazy and she felt embarrassed as she wished that he would put his lips elsewhere on her body.

"Alright... umm…I'm...I'm going to be—going. Now..." she almost panted and turned around. She quickly made her way to the exit of the refectory.

He couldn't help the smile that crept on his lips when he saw that her cheeks had gotten this cute rosy colour...

_He shoots and he scores..._

He took a bite of his sandwich and started to imagine their rendezvous of this afternoon, the rest of the day seeming a little more bearable with the idea of a beautiful girl waiting at the end of it.

"I see that you're making friends already." A soft female voice whispered from behind him. He recognised the voice and he recognized the girl who had talked as he turned around, but he just couldn't remember her name...

"Hey…?" He hesitantly said as he saw her put a hand on her right hip impatiently. She had brought her clique with her that consisted out of two other girls and a guy he remembered as the one who had been staring at him this morning in the main hall. One of the girls looked like a punk with her grey hair in an unusual hairstyle and her red eyes. She wore chains over her grey skirt and black socks instead of white ones. Her gaze was slightly intimidating and he quickly averted his eyes from her. The second girl was quite the opposite of the first, with her blonde hair and green eyes, she gave him the impression of a kid trying to play a grown up game. And quite frankly, he had to admit that she looked like she tried too hard... Her skirt was rolled up so that she showed more than half of her thighs and she wore no shirt under the pullover which made the little of chest she had come out more accentuated. She winked at him and played with the chewing gum she was eating. How old was she? 14-15 years old?

And then there was that guy. Amazement struck him as he realised that he actually looked very much like him. They had the same colour of eyes, even the same hairstyle, tough the other boy's hair was a little longer kept in style with gel. Shuyin's hair naturally stayed in style. Another aspect in which they differed was in the fact that the other boys face had some feminine traits in them.

"If you're wondering my name, it's Yuna. Don't forget anymore. I'm sure I won't forget yours. Anyway," She suddenly said, shaking him out of his thoughts. "I just wanted to say that there is a table for the students with a higher social status over there." She pointed towards a great table close to one of the many windows.

"I saw you come to school this morning with a limo. Where are you from?" Asked the blonde guy and taking a seat next to him. He was holding Yuna and pulled her towards him between his legs. She put her arms around his neck and held him close to her.

" Zanarkand." Shuyin responded while trying to avoid the gaze of the blonde boy sitting next to him.

Yuna gasped suddenly in very dramatic way and looked down at her friend. "Hey Tidus, weren't you from Zanarkand too?" she asked.

Tidus looked at her, nodded, and then shifted his gaze back at the other blonde. "I moved here when I was little. So, what do you parents do for a living?" he chuckled and for some reason all the girls started to smirk.

Shuyin raised a questioning eyebrow at that, not understanding what was so funny.

"Now, Tidus, you know that is not a proper subject to talk about. I'm sure that you won't mind him, Shuyin?" Yuna spoke in apology.

"Sure." He responded a bit puzzled.

"What we want to know is if you're a 'nouveau riche' or if it has been in your family for generations." The punk lady said, keeping her distance.

"We've always been wealthy. And what does it matter anyway?" He asked sceptically. If this was the type of person they all were then he preferred to get away from them and fast too.

"Oh, Yunie! He's one of us!" The blonde girl squeaked excitingly.

"And that's a good thing?" He reluctantly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very good thing." The boy named Tidus whispered and looked him up and down. Shuyin couldn't help but believe that the other boy's eyes had lingered on one particular place longer than needed.

"Right." He spoke and stood up; there was no need to be this close to that guy.

"Where'd you think you're going?" The girl with the red eyes demanded. "We're not finished here, so sit down." She pushed him back on his seat.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" He exclaimed, slightly angered.

"Now Shuyin..." The brunette whispered, approaching him and putting a finger on his cheek. She removed it when she felt him clench his teeth and smiled softly, "Don't be like this, darling." She sweetly continued, "I just want you to join us... You see, we aristocrats must stay together...and not mingle with lesser people, like that daughter of the headmaster..." she sighed and made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' – sound and shook her head in dismay. The others followed her gesture. "She's going to affect your social status, if you don't do something about it. You should really not hang around with a person like her." She whispered and sat on his lap, straddling him. What? What was this all about? Shuyin wanted to push her off, but she grinded herself against him and his hands ended up grabbing her hips. He gasped softly at the friction between them and she approached her lips close to his right ear.

"I know how you watched me this morning, so don't pretend to be the gentlemen around that dumb chick. I'm sure that she will see right through you anyway. I know your true nature, Shuyin." She chuckled and her whisper got lower, "Oh... in fact, I think I'm feeling it already. We're alike, baby." She licked his earlobe and grinded herself against him a last time, causing him to bit his lip. "We could be so hot together, Shuyin." She almost moaned and then climbed off of him, rearranging her clothes.

"Sorry, babe." He whispered and shook his head. "I won't take your offer." He looked her straight in the eyes, his face not showing any emotion.

Yuna just chuckled and put a hand on her hip. "Alright, you've made your choice. But who says that she will trust you, once she knows the real you?"

He chuckled back, even though he was starting to dislike this girl more and more with every sentence that came out of her mouth, "But even you don't know the real me."

The brunette laughed, "Maybe not, but that's not necessary." She softly whispered with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Remember that girls talk, Shuyin." And with that, Yuna and her crew left the table and made their way towards the exit.

"That boy is as good as mine." Yuna whispered as they had left the refectory.

"You got a plan?" The girl with the grey hair asked.

"Of course, Paine. Hmmm... he's so hot... I just got to have him." Yuna whispered back, licking her lips.

"But Yuna, you promised me him..." the blonde girl whispered in dismay.

"Yes I know Rikku. It's all in the plan. Be patient." She snapped. "He's about the find out that I always get what I want."

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_-BDP-_**


	3. Make your wish, I'll get mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy orthe characters, they all belong to Squaresoft and others. No profit was made out of this, it is purely for my enjoyement and that of others.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Make your wish, I'll get mine

* * *

His watch indicated 4 o'clock.

_Hope she's coming..._

He looked around on the parking lot in hope to see her arriving. Taking his portable out of his pocket, he was just about to call his driver when he felt someone press a little finger into his left shoulder. Turning around, a grant smile appeared on his face as he saw that it was her. She was panting a little and a thin layer of sweat glimmered on her forehead. To him it made her even more attractive...

"Hi." He said, smirking at the effort she made to catch her breath. Approaching her carefully, he took a handkerchief out of his other pocket and dabbed to sweat from her left temple. Lenne let him do this, secretly enjoying the fact that he was standing so close to him. What was it that attracted her so to him?

"Where you so eager to see me?" He softly whispered, continuing his ministrations on her face.

She laughed and shook her head. "I just had gym class. I had to run to make it on time. Hope I haven't made you wait for too long?" she demurely asked tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Gym class on the first day? Hmmm... why don't we share that class..." he pouted, putting up his best puppy eyes as if she could do something about her schedule to make him feel better. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"You're so cute." She whispered, "The first day is a little crazy and everybody's schedule is not really fixed yet, so...maybe..."

"I'll be able to see you in a sexy short?" he whispered, taking her by her hips and pulling her closer to him. She gasped and blushed a little. Was she really starting to feel what her heart was telling her...? He looked down into her eyes and bit his lip softly.

_Hope you're feeling this too, Lenne..._

"Shuyin...I..." she whispered as he approached his head closer to hers. She didn't want to ruin the moment but...

"Yeah?" he whispered back halting in his approach and caressing her hair over her shoulder.

"I can't do this... it's too soon... I'm sorry." She gently spoke, knowing that she was badly breaking the mood. He chuckled and let his shoulders hang for a second then moved in to embrace her.

"I understand, Lenne... we've just met... It's okay." He smiled as he felt her hands wrap themselves around him and holding him tightly. She did feel the same... she just wasn't ready...

"Thank you, Shuyin." She whispered and felt herself melt away in his embrace. Enveloped by his scent, his presence, his firm body... softly smiling to herself, she thought about what a sight it would be to see him remove his shirt... She softly moaned at the thought and was surprised to hear the sound escape her lips. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Shuyin chuckled again and pressed a kiss on her hair.

"I didn't know my embrace had that effect on you... maybe we should do this more often, what do you think?"

"Maybe we should go out sometime... and find out more?" She whispered as she snuggled her face into his chest, trying to hide to new blush that coloured her cheeks.

_Now don't go ahead of yourself here Shuyin… take things slow…_

"You sure?" he whispered back, resting his right cheek on her soft hair. "I wouldn't want to push you into doing something you wouldn't want to do..."

Lenne let looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "I don't know how this is possible, but I feel like I can trust you. Even though I've only known you for a day..."

"Same here, Lenne. I believe we could work, but if you want to give it more time... I'll accept any decision you take..." He bit his lips as she gave another sunny smile.

_I want to kiss you so badly right now..._

The blonde took out his portable again and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Lenne whispered, curious. He looked at her and put the phone near his right ear.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" he whispered back, his lips curling up in a smile. The brunette frowned and suddenly let go of him.

"Are you calling your driver or something?" she jokingly said, hoping to hear him say 'no'.

"Yeah, he'll drive us to a restaurant or something." He absently answered as he heard the phone being picket up at the other side of the line. "Miguel? It's me; can you come and pick me up? I've just finished."

"I can't go." Lenne suddenly said, backing away from him and shaking her head softly.

_Huh?_

"Huh...? Wait, hold on Miguel." He removed the phone from his ear and gave her a non-understanding look. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm not like you. It would never work." With that she turned around and ran off to the other side of the parking lot without giving him another look.

He just stood there baffled. Was it something he said!

"Sir? Sir?" Miguel's voice sounded through the phone. Still not fully understanding what just happened, Shuyin took the phone back to his ear to answer.

"Eh, yeah... just come and pick me up, Miguel." He whispered, the tone of his voice a little gloomy.

"Hey, dude!"

Shuyin turned around at the sound of someone calling his name. He immediately rolled his eyes as he saw that it was that spoiled brat of a Tidus again. What did he want now? It was already bad enough that they shared science class and that the other blonde had somewhat insinuated that they would be lab-partners for the coming semester... Shuyin had barely kept his cool over the fact that Tidus had kept looking at him in a very annoying way during science... He would do anything, just anything to avoid being around him during that class again. A normal man did not look at another man like that...it was just...

_Sick!_

"How come you're still here?" The Zanarkadian said with an annoyed voice, not wanting to have this conversation. To his surprise Tidus chuckled and shook his head pleasantly, making a tsk-tsk- sound while doing it.

"She dumped you, didn't she?" Tidus whispered, moving closer to him. Shuyin took a step back in resentment, rolling his eyes, turning his back towards him. "You're not the first, you know. She hates us, aristocrats."

_Wait a minute, 'Us, aristocrats'?"_

Then something cleared up in his mind.

_Lenne sees me as one of them..._

"Fuck off! I'm not like you!" The blonde growled, the sudden realisation of Lenne's true reason for leaving suddenly breaking his heart, "You don't know anything about me!" He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt very badly. Especially because it was thanks to Tidus that he had figured out the true reason for her departure...

_Man..._

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Just go, alright? This day was a hell for me..."

_Where the fuck is that Miguel...?_

"Hey, I know that you like her man. But trust me, she's not worth it. I mean, she is the one who is judging you for what you are. Are you sure you want to be with someone like her?" Tidus whispered, walking up to the grim young man. "Yuna was right, you know."

Shuyin sighed and shook his head, "You guys judge people on the contents of their wallets! Is that any better maybe!"

The other blonde shook his head and raised a finger to indicate that he didn't agree with what he had just said. "No, you're not getting it, Shuyin. People like Lenne don't like us because of what WE are... we didn't used to dislike them at first, but they are the ones who started to judge us... And personally, I don't hate them; I just don't mingle with them."

"Bullshit! If you truly believed that, you wouldn't be acting all superior in front of them! It's like you rule the school or something!"

Tidus chuckled, "Most of the students' parents offer big financial support to the school. I think you understand that the parents, who give more money, are more important..."

The Zanarkadian just couldn't believe his ears, "What? So you're saying that if you give a lot of money to the school, you get privileges?"

"Sadly, that's the way it goes around here..." he answered, shaking his head like he was sorry. "You shouldn't be mad about it, Shuyin. Like I told you before, it is not our fault, the others are just jealous..."

In a way it all made sense to Shuyin, even though he felt like he just couldn't accept it. He really liked Lenne, but was she really one of those people who hated the ones with money? Was she really that superficial?

"We are what we are, Shuyin, remember that. You don't have to be someone you are not." As Tidus spoke those words, Shuyin knew that he wasn't only talking about his social status...

"Man," The blonde whispered, "The first day always sucks..." he looked up at the other blonde and saw him smile at him.

_He's right... you can't change who you are..._

"Say," Tidus spoke, "would you like to go out with the gang tonight? You know, meet new people, explore the city? I suppose you don't know a lot of people..."

That sounded good to Shuyin, he indeed needed to get around in the city... and forget about this day... why not with these people? Maybe he needed to get to know them better too.

As he was about to answer him, his limo appeared and stopped next to him.

"That's cool. Just call me, then." Shuyin quickly said as he opened the door to the car. "Here is my number." He gave Tidus his number and the other blonde inserted it into his portable.

"Ok then, I'll call you around ten to meet up. You'll see it will be fun, you'll get over her!" Tidus smiled and waved as the Zanarkadian shut his door.

As the car disappeared between the trees of the driveway, Tidus smiled to himself. He was going to get his wish and Yuna was going to get hers.

Everything was going as planned.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**Some of you will notice that I've cut out a chapter and jumped to the next one. I did it because I didn't see the use of that chap for the story and I hope that you won't be too dissappointed about it. Please leave some comments about the story so far, thank you!**

_**-BDP-**_


	4. I could dance all night

_**We're back and it is going to get a little hot in herrre... I've used the lyrics from Janet Jackson's song 'All nite (don't stop)' because it is such a sexy song...You'll know what I mean... read on...**_

_**I'm sorry for those who were disappointed with the last chap, but you need to understand that since deleted my last account just because I'm such a fervent lemon-lover, I don't want to make the same mistake with this new account…**_

_**I left the lemon in for this chap though, since I couldn't put it up to cut it.**_

_**Usual disclaimers and disclaimers for the song lyrics used in this fic, are applying...**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR : I could dance all night

* * *

He just got out of the shower when he heard his portable ring on his bed where he had left it earlier. Draping his towel loosely around his hips, he grabbed the phone and smiled as he saw the number on the display.

"Speak up."

_"S'up Shuyin._ _Tidus here. Still on for tonight?"_

Shuyin smirked. "Still on." He responded, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and getting excited for the night to come. After an awful first day at school, he felt like having finally some fun in this goddamned city he had moved to.

The voice at the other side of the line chuckled, _"We're coming to pick you up. 568, Ohalland_ _Drive, right? Be ready in half an hour. Wear something white."_

"Why?" Shuyin questioned with one eye on the outfit he had already laid on his bed.

_"It's tradition."_

He frowned a bit at that but nodded, "Ok. Later."

_"Yeah, later."_

The blonde hung up and threw the phone back on his bed, moving back into the bathroom to finish rubbing himself dry. He approached his reflection in the bathroom and smiled.

_You know that you're only doing this to try and forget her... Why is she so special? Have you figured that one out yet?_

"No, but I'm intending to have some fun tonight. And anyway, she doesn't want me."

_Yuna was right, then?_

He smirked at his reflection. "Who cares?"

_**Attention...it's time to dance...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bi-coloured eyes moved towards the door as he stepped into the limo. Dark crystal blue ones locked with them, making her body tremble slightly from the sudden rush of heat running down her bare back.

His eyes ran over her black-leather enlaced, crossed legs under her short black skirt and up to her white halter-top that was cut extremely deep between her breasts, showing their slight curves. She wore a silver necklace with a trail of silver running down between her soft mounts.

Shuyin gave her half of a smirk and she softly smiled back, running her tongue over her glossed lips. He moved his eyes to the person next her and immediately knew with who he was going to open the dance.

"Hi there. Rikku, right?" he whispered, glancing at Yuna briefly to see her raise a surprised eyebrow. He chuckled and shifted his attention back to the blonde girl that was grinning up at him. She nodded.

"May I sit next to you?"

"Ok." She whispered back, moving a little to the side. He took place next to her and took the time to look at her outfit. She was wearing a short orange skirt with a white belt incrusted with little diamonds and a matching orange bikini top. Over the top she wore a see trough white top that left her shoulders bare and hugged her waist perfectly. On her feet she wore the same enlacing shoes as Yuna's but in white. Rikku smiled up at him and he returned the smile, sitting back in his seat.

"Didn't think you would show up tonight." A deep female voice spoke from the other side of the car.

Paine was sitting there, all in black leather, looking at him with mild interest. Shuyin had to admit to himself that she looked fine too with her strapless leather top that hugged her breasts just enough to hold it up and her leather pants and black healed shoes.

"You're not wearing anything white." Shuyin noticed, smiling softly towards the red-eyed girl. She throatily chuckled back.

"Sure I am." She responded raising her right arm towards him.

A shining diamond bracelet was hanging on her wrist. She then moved her hands towards her throat were a diamond necklace embellished her neck. Paine then smirked at him and sat back.

Yuna giggled, "You're blind if you didn't notice those, Shuyin."

Shuyin amenably smiled back at her, "Guess I was briefly blinded. It's so shiny."

"So, which club are we going to honour with our presence tonight?" Tidus asked as he entered the car and took place across the door. Yuna moved herself to sit next to him and he put an arm around the brunette. Yuna gave Shuyin a pleased look before turning her head to Tidus'.

"Baralai and Gippal said they'd be at 'Oblivion', maybe swing by there?" Paine suggested, stroking a strand of her grey hair out of her face.

"Doesn't Buddy work there?" Tidus asked, trailing a hand the long of Yuna's cleavage. Shuyin saw this and raised an eyebrow.

_He fucks her... I'm sure of it._

Yuna's eyes rolled towards him and she smiled. Shuyin shifted his eyes back to Paine.

"Yeah, he does." Yuna answered, turning her head to look at the blonde sitting next to her, "Feeling lucky...?"

"More in the lines of horny, babe." Tidus answered back, smirking at her and making every one but Shuyin laugh. "'Oblivion' then?" he then asked, looking at all the girls and Shuyin for confirmation. The Zanarkadian just nodded, he didn't want to argue with these people. It was whatever to him anyway as long as they went somewhere.

"Alright." Tidus whispered and pushed a button on the car's ceiling, " Benny, it's 'Oblivion' tonight."

With that the car started to move out Shuyin's driveway.

_**

* * *

**_

The limo stopped in front of 'Club Oblivion' in downtown Bevelle. An enormous file was waiting for entrance, several security guards assuring that no unwanted guests entered the building.

All eyes in the line looked at the black limo that came to a stop right in front of the red carpet, curious at the passengers that would step out of it.

"I'll go first. Baralai is waiting for me inside." Paine whispered and opened the door, putting one high-heeled foot on the red carpet. She slowly made her way to the entrance, swaying her hips as she went, savouring the jealous gazes of the ones forced to wait behind the velvet rope.

"Hi, Paine."

"Maroda, hi. Baralai here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in his private loge. Go in." the security guard responded.

"Thanks."

"Come, it is our turn to get out." Rikku whispered towards Shuyin. She was already dragging him out of the car before he had had the time to decently give an answer.

She stepped out of the car en rearranged her short skirt. He was right behind her and was amused by the amazed gazes of the waiters. "What's their problem?"

"It is the first time that they see you here and in my company." The perky blonde whispered back, taking his hand in hers. "Let's get inside."

"Rikku." Maroda greeted her.

"Hey, Maroda. This is Shuyin, my date for tonight."

"Ah... Rikku...Gippal is in there..." the security guard softly whispered.

She shook his remark away, "I know and I don't care. If he wants to keep living in a dream that's his problem." She said and continued her way in.

"Have fun." Maroda whispered towards Shuyin.

"I intend to." He whispered back following Rikku inside.

_**

* * *

**_

An hour and several drinks later, the group lay relaxed in the VIP lodge, where they had a view on the dance floor, one storey below them. Shuyin was having a great time to his own surprise... He spent most of his time talking to Tidus while Yuna and Rikku where talking to each other. He found out that he and Tidus had a lot in common after all. Both of them practised Blitz ball and, apparently, he used to live not too far away from where Shuyin used to live back in Zanarkand.

From time to time they would descend to the dance floor to dance a little, but he never got into it for he was waiting for a particular song.

He intended to ask Rikku for a dance once the time was right and she was drunk enough. She already started to giggle non stop with every word her friend spoke.

A smile crept on his lips as he heard the beat that he had wanted to hear all night.

_**This is sick…**_

"I love this song." The little blonde whispered and started to move her shoulders to the rhythm of the music.

_That's my cue..._

He put down his drink and got up. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him, her hair softly flaring around her.

"Let's dance, then." He whispered and took her hand. Tidus got up too and together with Yuna descended to the dance floor.

_**"Attention it's time to dance..."**_

The two couples reached the dance floor and let the lyrics of the music control their bodies, setting their senses aflame.

_**Work it like you're workin' a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shakin' the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
(Ohhh)  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Jerk it like you're makin' it choke  
(Like that)  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
(Like that)  
Drop it 'til you're takin' it lower  
(Like that)  
Drop it drop it**_

Shuyin pulled Rikku to him by her hips and grinded himself against her. She bit her lips and moved her body to the music, softly murmuring the lyrics.

_**This is serious  
I'm delirious  
So oblivious  
I could dance all night  
With you  
As long as its funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night**_

Shuyin felt his body getting aroused by the innocent way she whispered the words against his lips. She raised her arms and pulled him closer to her by grabbing the sides of his shirt. As the chorus started over, she shifted in a way so his right knee slipped in between her legs while she grinded herself against him. Rikku then turned herself around and pressed her back against him, closing her eyes and raising her right hand to go around his neck, biting her left index finger to the burning sensation of his hard body against hers. Shuyin smiled and dropped a kiss on her right shoulder. As he looked up, he saw Yuna watching him intensely, biting her lower lip as Tidus, who was dancing behind her, grabbed her hips and grinded her against his body. She whispered the lyrics directly to him in a sensual way, while running her hands over her thighs and moving her hips to the rhythm. He clearly saw that her nipples were fully erect through the fabric of her top.

_**So intoxicated  
I'm so stimulated  
Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night  
As long as it's funky (funky...funky)  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night**_

"I could dance all night." Shuyin whispered in Rikku's right ear, making her shiver slightly. She moved her head towards his lips and pulled him to her. Shuyin willingly gave into the kiss, locking their lips together. He felt her moan into the kiss as he pressed his hand between her legs, through the fabric of her skirt. She instinctively closed her legs, pressing herself harder against his already aroused member.

_**Everybody on the floor (Let's go)  
Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
Make my sweat pour (Oh no)  
Don't stop (Gimme some more)  
Ooh my body's yours (Spank that)  
Spank that back door (Like that)  
Drive me like a Porsche (ooh yeah)  
I could dance all night  
Can we take this party higher (C'mon...yeah)  
Now just put your hands to the sky and  
Clap it up clap it up  
Don't stop don't stop  
I could dance all night **_

"He's doing it..." Tidus whispered against Yuna's shoulder as they both watched Rikku and Shuyin kissing and grinding against each other. The brunette nodded and smiled. This was just perfect... but she did wish that she was the one grinding against him.

As the chorus repeated itself again, Shuyin unlocked their lips and looked at her flushed cheeks.

_There's no turning back now..._

"I want this..." she whispered.

"Let's go to a more private place...?"

She nodded and followed him to off the dance floor.

_**

* * *

**_

Entering an empty toilet, he carefully closed the door and pushed her against it, ravishing her mouth with his. He raised her skirt a little and tugged at the hem of her panties. She writhed herself out of it and let it slip to the floor.

"Mmnhh..." she moaned as she felt him grab her waist and lift her up. Shuyin smiled against her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, smelling the essence of her arousal.

"You're ready?" He whispered in between licks. She just nodded and feverishly continued to kiss him.

"Ohh do it..." she moaned when she felt his arousal press against her tight entrance.

He needed no further encouragement and pushed himself in her, groaning at the feeling of her warm, tense flesh around him.

Rikku bit her lip at the sting of pain she felt and then smiled when he started to increase his rhythm within her. As long as he thrust inside of her, the pain diminished itself. "Oh yeah... don't stop..." she moaned. Blue eyes met with green and he closed the distance between them by pressing his lips against hers again in a long kiss while he kept pumping himself in her again and again.

"Ah Shuyin!" She gasped in pain as he suddenly thrust hard inside of her and didn't decrease in speed. After a while she got used to the friction and wrapped her legs more firmly around him, grinding herself against him to the rhythm he had set. She let out a long drawn out moan when he rubbed both of nipples with his thumbs while she tried to hold on to the upper side of the toilet door.

They were so caught up in their dance that they didn't even hear the door to the lavatory being opened. The two guys who entered smiled when they heard the moans and gasps accompanied by the soft banging sound coming from the 'used' toilet. Finding that it was none of their business standing there listening to other ones fucking, they quickly did their business and made their way out of the room, big grins on their faces. They did wonder who the lucky bastard was though...

Shuyin was about to lose himself in the swirling sensations he felt coming up and bit his lip to prevent a groan from escaping. All that mattered was here and now... anything that was due to happen later had no importance... He wouldn't let a girl that he had only met today take over the way he lived his life. Maybe Yuna had been right... either way, he didn't care anymore... Lenne didn't want him anyway.

He watched Rikku bounce up and down in front him and smirked.

_Like that..._

He felt his orgasm come over him and grabbed her thighs tighter around him, pumping deeper inside of her.

"Shuyin...!" the blonde gasped, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. This was way better than what they usually did with Yuna... A whole lot better!

"Ohhh..." He groaned and spilled his seed in her core, softly thrusting, watching his member slide in and out of her. He then looked up at the young girl that was panting with the back of her head resting against the door. Shuyin smirked; he had known it...

_Only a virgin can be that tight..._

He nuzzled her throat and planted a soft kiss in the crook of her shoulder. "Was this your first time?" he murmured, knowing what her answer would be.

"Uh huh..." she murmured, caressing the back of his head, holding him close to her. "You've found out my little secret..."

He chuckled and withdrew himself from her, helping the smaller girl on her feet. Rikku wrapped her arms around him one last time after she had put her panties back on and kissed him full on his lips. He raised an eyebrow and had a questioning look on his face as she withdrew and smiled.

"Thank you for being my first." She cheerfully whispered.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's get back, ok?"

She nodded and opened the toilet door.

_**

* * *

**_

When Yuna saw the couple come up the stairs to the lodge, she immediately knew what had happened and smiled brightly towards Rikku who smiled back. Paine was in Baralai's arms and they both smiled towards the young girl in an approving way. Shuyin's eyes locked with Yuna's and she just watched him in silence.

_We will see if you're ready for me, Yuna... You will find out that you have to know how to assume your choices..._

"How was it?" Tidus asked as the other blonde came to sit next to him. Shuyin averted his gaze from Yuna and smirked.

"Tight." The Zanarkadian whispered, raising his glass of beer and looking at the brunette as he took a sip.

Yuna returned his gaze with a small sensual smile.

Tidus laughed out loud and shook his head. "Yeah virgins... you gotta love them..." he whispered and looked at him in a lustful way. Shuyin smiled back and kept looking at Tidus. Somehow, he didn't mind the way the other boy was staring at him. He very well knew what he had meant when he had stressed on the word 'virgins'. But somehow, he didn't care.

"I have a question for you, Tidus." Shuyin asked, averting his eyes from him, "Are you and Yuna are together or not?"

"Nah... We just fuck whenever we want." the other blonde answered. "Why, are you perhaps interested?"

Shuyin smirked, "Perhaps…" The other blonde raised an eyebrow. "But I'm sorry to disappoint you, because I don't swing that way."

"Don't apologise just yet…" Tidus responded, sipping his cocktail and pointing with his little finger towards the other side of the loge where the girls where sitting with Baralai. "After all you've only been hanging around with us for a short time. There are still plenty of chances to make you change your mind."

Shuyin gasped at what he saw, "Yeah..." he mindlessly whispered, not noticing the smirk on Tidus' face.

Baralai was sitting between Yuna and Paine while the two girls were kissing each other sensually. Baralai ran his left hand over Paine's back, resting it on her neck while she French-kissed Yuna. The brunette moved her face towards the two boys watching them and opened her eyes, an inaudible moan escaping her lips.

Rikku walked towards the black velvet curtains of the lodge and closed them. She then turned around and walked towards Tidus and Shuyin and sat between them. "Hi." She whispered and leant in to kiss Tidus full on his lips with no warning. Shuyin just watched her doing this and saw Tidus' eyes fixed on him. Rikku reached behind her and ran her hand over Shuyin's slightly aroused member.

"I want both of you." She whispered against Tidus' lips.

_I could get used to this..._

And the night was only beginning.

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

_**-BDP-**_


	5. Smashed pieces

Ok, ok... stop fussin' already! Lol, I've made a new link towards the uncensored version of this story, the link stands in my bio!

This chapter is a mix of chapter 6&7 of the first edition of this story, because both chapters were too short to my liking to be called chapters... I guess that two years ago I considered a chap of 1000 words quite an achievement... prooves that with time, skills do get better... ahem...

With no further delay, I give you the next two chapters, and I hope you enjoy them!

Thank you so much for still reading and liking this, you peeps!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Smashed pieces

* * *

"Rikku, stop that!" 

Everybody halted in their actions and looked at the young blonde standing in between the curtains.

"Gippal!" Rikku gasped in surprise. She then shook her head, "Go away! Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

Gippal smirked and shook his head, "Me embarrassing you! Look at yourself! You were about to..."

"That's none of your business, now leave!" Rikku screamed and pushed him back through the curtains.

"No not without you, I'm taking you home!" he said and started to pull her by her arm forcefully.

"What are you doing! Gippal, ouch! You're hurting me! Let go!" The perky blonde complained and tried to struggle herself out of his grip. "Gippal!"

Yuna stood up and walked towards the quarrelling couple. "Come on, Gippal. Why are you ruining all the fun? She doesn't want to go with you, what part of that you don't understand?"

"Although you look very sexy and oh so easy as always Yuna, I have to say that this time you have gone too far. If it wasn't for Rikku being your cousin, I'd already slapped you in you face, bitch. Mind your own business."

Yuna gasped in dismay and that's when Rikku threw up on the floor.

"I don't feel so good..." she whimpered. Gippal pushed Yuna out of the way and kneeled next to Rikku.

"I'll drive you home, Rikku, it's alright." He whispered and scooped her up, carrying her out of the lodge.

"Now that's one hell of a party crasher." Paine whispered and stood up, standing next to Yuna.

"I hate him." the brunette muttered underneath her breath. "No one makes a fool out of me."

Shuyin had just been watching the scene in silence and felt like there was something that he had missed. "Who's this Gippal?" he asked towards Tidus, who was still sitting next to him.

"Rikku's ex-boyfriend." The blonde muttered, standing up. "He and Rikku have had an on and off relationship for quite a while now."

Shuyin frowned and held back a chuckle, "And she was still a virgin?"

"I get your point." Tidus whispered, "Let's say that Gippal isn't that kind of guy... he's very protective when it comes to her. I guess she got tired of waiting for him to make a move... but she got what she wanted and I think she didn't regret it, right?" He chuckled and turned around to comfort Yuna. "I think we'll call it a night, the mood isn't there anymore."

"Yeah, right." the Zanarkadian whispered and stood up.

_Bummer..._

* * *

The next day at lunch, the group sat at the 'high class' table in the cafeteria. All were wearing sunglasses, to cover up their red-rimmed eyes. Yuna sat in Tidus' arms, eating grapes that he was feeding her. Rikku wasn't present but she had called them to say that she just couldn't get out of bed and that she would be back tomorrow. 

He felt like shit, his head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. In one word he was a mess, although he didn't look like it, he felt like it. Shuyin stood up to get a cup of coffee and was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the girl standing next to him by the coffee machine. As he stood back up with his cup in his hands, his eyes fell on a pair of long, slender legs under a uniform skirt. Moving his gaze up, he halted on the beautiful face smiling gently at him. For a moment they just looked at each other, uncomfortable, and then she gave him a shy smile. Even though his head told him to just walk away and leave her standing like she had done with him, his heart overcame his feelings and he found himself smiling back.

_Lenne..._

"Hi." She nervously spoke, looking at her feet.

"Hey." He answered, his heart beating forcefully in his chest.

_Say something then, you idiot! You see, I told you you'd still like her._

"Umm..." she started, hoping to start a conversation, "Why the glasses?"

_Say something, now!_

"It's for the drama classes."

_Dumbass._

"You're telling me that you've signed yourself up?" she asked the surprise evident in her voice. "Seriously?"

Shuyin scratched the back of his head, "Argh, no... Just kidding." He smiled at her. She smiled back although her face was still confused.

"There you are!"

Shuyin looked around and saw Yuna walking towards him, her hips swaying seductively. "Hey, whats'up?" Shuyin said. The brunette put a hand on his left shoulder and smiled at him.

"We got to go to math, are you ready?" Yuna looked at Lenne and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with her? Is she running after you or what?" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Shuyin looked at Lenne for a moment, who was looking puzzled at him. He smirked and lifted his shoulders, "I don't know. She seems to be everywhere I go or something."

Yuna chuckled at him and he looked at her. In that moment Shuyin took a decision. "Come here."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, pressing their lips firmly together. Yuna smiled into the kiss and pressed herself more against him. He hadn't intended to go so deeply into it, but she was definitely giving it all she had.

Finally he pushed her off him gently and turned to look at Lenne. She wasn't standing there anymore. His eyes scanned the room and he saw her leaving through the exit in a daze.

_This isn't right. What have I done!_

He felt Yuna's hand curl itself around his and intertwining their fingers.

"Forget about her. We're better together. I'm glad you've come to choose what's best for you." She turned his face towards hers and softly kissed him again. "You'll see I'll take good care of you."

Her words hit him like a dash of cold water.

* * *

What had she been thinking? Of course he had already moved on. It was understandable after the way she had walked out on him yesterday... she had known from the start that he was the flirtatious type... but he had seemed so sincere in the way he had talked to her... in the way he had spoken those gentle words against her skin... 

"You liar..." she sobbed in front of the toilet mirror, "I can't believe I've fallen for those cheap pick up lines... I'm such an idiot!" she was more mad at herself for letting herself be fooled by a high class spoiled brat... she even regretted the way she had threaten him, even though he was an idiot...

The reason why she hated those snobby empty heads was because she and her father had suffered a lot due to things such as stupid as social status... Her mother had been the daughter of a rich ambassador and had chosen her father, a mere history teacher as her husband. That union had caused a lot of havoc in her mother's family and they absolutely refused to even be present when their granddaughter was born. This had caused a lot of sadness to her mother who used to be close to her family.

It eventually killed her.

Not much after Lenne had celebrated her ninth birthday, her father got this job as headmaster in this school for rich kids. He had accepted the job, in hope to show the family of his wife that he could fit himself to the laws of the high status.

They didn't even care and continued to threat him like he was a piece of gum that was sticking on the bottom of their shoes.

Lenne's mother had been literally heartbroken about this and had sunken into a depression. Four months after Lenne's birthday in April, she died due to an overdose mix of her pills. It all happened 10 years ago...

From then on she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't let her life be messed up by the wealthy class of the society. Messing around with them only got you in problems. But her heart was telling her that love overcame the boundaries of classes. She had witnessed that so many times during the moments that her mother and father had been happy together. Love like that could work... but it cost a lot of effort and endurance.

Lenne kept staring at her reflection and wiped away the single tear that was running down her cheek. She softly chuckled and shook her head. "He doesn't want me anyway... he has that... that bitch!" She could barely restrain her anger as she spoke the words. She melancholically laughed and put a hand on her forehead.

"I can't believe this... I'm jealous... But what's the use? She is so much prettier than me. Richer. Sexier. Even popular to a fault. No wonder he fell for her. She is everything I'm not... Why...?"

Her eyes watered up again and she started to sob again.

Someone chuckled in a dark corner of the girls' lavatory and Lenne spun around to find a smirking Paine looking at her.

"You forgot to say that that bitch doesn't pity herself like you do. So woeful." She chuckled. Lenne took a step back and looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"But I can understand you know." The silver-haired girl continued, "My heart would break too if I found out that the guy I'm hitting on had sex with a girl he only met a day before." Paine could barely hold back laughter at the sight of the girl standing there with her eyes wide open in shock.

Another tear rolled on Lenne's cheek as she felt her heart officially break in two.

Paine finally let out a soft chuckle and turned around to leave. "But of course I wouldn't be so foolish to hit on a guy who's totally out of my league."

And with that she left and smacked the door shut behind her, a large grin plastered on her face.

Usually she never let words harm her, but this time she was so exposed and felt so miserable that she wished that she could just die right now. Never had she felt something like this. It was like the remaining pieces of her heart were being cut up in tinier pieces and it hurt.

It hurt very badly.

* * *

The day had passed by without anymore encounters with Yuna, Paine or Shuyin. Lenne was so grateful for this and as soon as the final bell rang at 3.30, she hastily made her way out of the building, not wanting to let anyone see the tears she had had to hold back. 

After the long bus ride through downtown Bevelle, she ran towards the coffee shop she worked and immediately shoved her school bag in a corner of the kitchen, putting her working apron on.

"You're here early." Said a voice she recognised as being that one of her boss, Gippal.

"I just had a rough day, okay? I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, tying a knot in her apron and trying to hide her watering eyes. Gippal put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Stop. Sit down. There aren't that much costumers yet, you can talk to me, Lenne. Was your day that bad?" he softly whispered, rubbing her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. Turning her face to look at him she took a deep breath and told him everything, after all he was her friend and they had known each other since the beginning of the summer when she had taken this job. Gippal, 21 years old, had inherited a chain of coffee shops here in Bevelle from an uncle. He was of high status too, but he didn't seem to care what class she was. After she had told him the whole story, she hadn't been able to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Lenne..." he whispered and took her in his arms, while she let her tears run free once again. He knew who this Shuyin was... after he had driven Rikku home this morning, they had fallen asleep together and woken up around 12. She had told him about this newcomer, and he had indeed remembered seeing a blonde guy resembling Tidus in the club. After kissing and cuddling each other, he and Rikku had gotten back together. Now that he had heard Lenne's story, he felt very angry at Yuna who was responsible for all of this. Once again. He just couldn't believe that a lovely girl as she could turn out to be such a fucked up bitch. And she was trying to get Rikku to be like her, but he would put a stop to that.

"It's ok, I'll just have to get over it, right?" Lenne whispered, softly sniffling, taking a plate and making her way out towards the diner.

Gippal shook his head and dialled Tidus' number. If there was anyone who could do something about this, then it was him.

"Yeah, Tidus, it's Gippal. Could you come over to 'Bahamut'? I need your help on something."

_"Sure. I'll be there in 10. What's the problem?"_

"Just get here."

_"Ok."_

"Thanks."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

_**-BDP-**_


	6. Secrets & revelations

I've had to cut the lemon in this one... but I've posted the full version on another site, links are in my bio!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: Secrets & revelations

* * *

"Argh, Gippal... what do you want me to do about it?" Tidus groaned in annoyance as both men watched Lenne cleaning a table. He shook his head, "You know Yuna almost as good as I do. Why do you want me to talk to her?"

Gippal sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "Because she doesn't listen to me. And I don't think she will be willing to even give me time to talk after last night. But let us be honest, the girl is totally starting to get out of control. When she started to pick on the low class kids, I thought that it was harmless, but know she's really starting to hurt people with her behaviour."

Tidus still wasn't convinced, "And you believe she will listen to me?"

The other blonde chuckled, "I believe that you showed her everything I taught you." He whispered, looking intensely at him. Tidus chuckled and closed his eyes. "Rikku told me that Yuna told her that you gave her the best sex she'd ever had. I wonder how you got that good all of a sudden because I remember you being a clumsy, nervous little boy in bed. And I don't think that Yuna would appreciate the fact that I was the one who fucked you. It would jeopardise your friendship, don't you agree?"

Tidus looked at the older man's face and smiled, "You're as hard as always. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Rikku knows, if that's what you're meaning. And she has no problem with it, because you and I was just a flirtatious thing and it happened when she and I weren't together. And I know she isn't the kind of person who goes around gossiping about our personal affairs. You could think she is, but she really isn't. I know I can trust her, but if Yuna gets to her, I might lose her and that is something that I absolutely don't want to go through again." Gippal whispered back, a small smile on his lips as he saw Tidus hang his head. He squeezed the boy's right thigh softly. "But there is something else that I found out about our beloved friend, and I think you know this too."

Tidus' head shot up and he looked at him, watching him in distrust. He was not going to betray his best friend, but maybe he didn't need to say anything that would expose her into a bad light if he was on his guard for what Gippal had to say.

"I ran into Rikku's brother just before I came over here and he told me something very interesting. You know how he has this little crush on his cousin?" A small smirk was starting to form itself on his lips when he saw Tidus nervously chew his. "Should I go on, or do you already know? I won't force you into saying anything, but know this: if she doesn't stop the abominable things she is doing, I will make her and then, she will regret the way she acted towards all those she used and made suffer for her own little pleasure."

He finished his coffee and then stood up, leaving Tidus on the couch deep in thought.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? It was kind of his own fault too that Yuna slept with their science teacher... he had wanted to sit next to Shuyin. She had done him a favour...and now he would just go and tell her that what she had done was wrong? Hell, knowing her, she would just laugh in his face and say that he's being so bourgeois. It wouldn't change anything... but if he didn't say something to warn her for Gippal, she would suffer the consequences, what ever those were. And he knew they would be bad. Gippal never warned someone without being death serious about what would happen. But then again if he did tell her, it would be better to not mention Gippal at all, and in that way expose her more to the consequences, if he wanted to keep his friendship with her...

"Fuck." He whispered and sat back in the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" A soft voice came from in front of him. He looked up and saw Lenne standing across from him. Tidus sat up and let his eyes run over her petite body.

"What do you want?" he softly asked, taking a sip from his cappuccino. He didn't know what had happened earlier at lunch today, but he knew that Yuna and Shuyin had somehow gotten together. And there had been Paine who had told him about her encounter with Lenne in the girl's toilet. He felt sorry for her, but he gave Paine right: you just don't have to be so foolish to hit on a guy who's way out of your league.

"I don't know why Gippal made you come here, but if it has something to do with me, I don't want your help."

Tidus smirked and shook his head, "Why do you always think that it is all about you?" he viciously whispered, putting his cup back on the table and sending her off guard. Lenne kept looking at him, feeling the hurt transform itself into anger. She approached him and slapped him in his face.

"I don't know what you've told Shuyin about me, Tidus, but I hope that you're happy with the result. I'm glad I broke up with you because now I know who you really are. I hope that you catch a venereal disease and that your dick falls off." She turned around and went into the kitchen.

Tidus rubbed his smacked cheek with the back of his hand and chuckled.

"Stupid bitch." He whispered and took another sip of his cup. He noticed that a few people were looking at him. He stood out his middle finger to them and finished his coffee.

* * *

Letting the notes of the melody carry away her memories of the passed day, she made her fingers glide over the piano keyboard, playing the song her mother had taught her so long ago.

_**Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feeling  
No one but me and you **_

I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary

I feel such a connection  
Even when you're far away  
Oooo baby if there's anything that you fear  
Call 4894608 and I'll be here

I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary

And only we know what is talked about baby boy  
Don't know how you can be driven me so crazy boy  
Baby when your in town why don't you come around boy  
I'll be the loyalty you need you can trust me boy

I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary

As she played the last notes, a single tear ran the long her right cheek. She finished the song and then wiped it away with the back of her left hand. As she stood up from her seat, she noticed a suspicious movement at the other side of her window. She ran to it and opened up to check if what she had thought seeing was true.

"Is that you, Shuyin?" she whispered, incredibility apparent in her voice. She searched the area under her windowsill and didn't find anything. Putting her hands on the window to close it, she shrieked as his head suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here! How did you get here in the first place?" she whispered as he made his way in through her window. Lenne ran to her bed and took a pillow to throw at him. "Why did you come? I don't want to see you!"

"Lenne, let me explain!" Shuyin whispered, approaching her with precaution, "It's not what it seems, I swear!"

"I can't believe I trusted you! Stupid...idiot... ass...motherfucker..." she threw all the pillows she had on her bed to him. "Get out! Get out now!" She screamed, the tears flowing.

He dodged all pillows with ease and continued to approach her. "I won't leave until you've heard me out, Lenne!"

"I don't need to hear how you fucked Yuna, bastard! Get out! I don't want to see you! Ever again!" she sobbed, shaking her head. "You broke my heart Shuyin! I thought I could trust you, but you turned out to be nothing else but a sorry high class fucker who follows nothing but his dick! For the last time, get out!"

_Yuna?_

"I never slept with Yuna, Lenne! I swear!" He hastily sad, shaking his head in despair, "Please let me explain!"

"If you didn't sleep with her, with whom did you do it last night? Because there was someone, wasn't there!" she whispered, breathing heavily, looking at him with pained eyes. Why did she even ask that question? His silence told her enough.

"If you don't go now Shuyin, I'm calling the cops on you." Lenne grabbed her phone and took the horn in her hand. "Get out."

He let his shoulders hang and turned around. "I loved your song, Lenne. It was beautiful. I know I don't deserve it, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I..."

"You tore my heart apart, Shuyin." She angrily said. "I don't have another."

He took a shaky breath and nodded. "Goodnight, Lenne." And with that, he disappeared through the window.

Lenne ran to the window and hastily closed it, took a pillow that was lying around and fell on her bed to cry herself to sleep.

"I like you so much..."

Under her window, Shuyin was looking up to her room; his heart feeling like it had been ripped from his chest.

"I like you so much..."

* * *

"How come you're home so late, Shuyin? It's passed 9! You missed dinner!"

As soon as he had closed the door, the reprimanding voice of his mother greeted him in his ears. He waved his hands to her and shook his head, immediately taking the stairs to his room.

"Not now, mom. I'm really tired... had a rough day..." he mumbled.

The blonde threw himself on his bed and wished he could hold her in his arms like he had done the day before. He groaned in frustration. He maybe would've been holding her right now if he hadn't kissed Yuna earlier... what had he been thinking?

_You were so fuckin' confused, dude. First she walks out on you without explanation, leaving you thinking that she doesn't want you and then she gets mad at you for kissing another girl...while you're not even together..._

"But I would get mad too if she was to make out with another guy..." he whispered to himself. "It's just so... I don't know..."

_It's love, man. Stop denying it._

That thought made him silent and he couldn't bring out a word for a whole 2minutes.

_After only two frickin' days! Yeah right. But then what is it that attracts you so to her?_

"Fuck it!" he groaned, "She is the one who's mad at me! We're not even together! She's acting like I'm her boyfriend!"

_You're letting go? For real this time?_

"I have another girlfriend now."

_You're so messed up._

Shuyin chuckled at that thought and shook his head. "No, I'm not. Lenne is mad at me; she wanted to call the cops on me. Is that proving that she likes me? I don't think so. Yuna's hot, sexy and she wants me." He chuckled again, "Anytime, anywhere and anyhow."

_Then you're giving Lenne right... You're nothing but a high class fucker who follows nothing but his dick..._

"Ha! Maybe so, but Yuna at least accepts me as I am. Lenne doesn't." He whispered, trying to smile, but feeling horrible as he whispered the words.

_You don't like Yuna. You like Lenne._

Shuyin stood up and shook his head, "I'm I going crazy or something! I'm talking to myself like there's another person in the room! Just shut the hell up!"

_**-You broke my heart, Shuyin!-**_

Every word she had spoken to him tonight had pierced through his very core. And he hadn't imagined it to hurt that badly...

He sat back down and took his head in his hands.

* * *

Days tranquilly passed by, both Lenne and Shuyin trying to forget one and other. Not an easy task, especially since they found out that they had literature, gym, history and French together...

September, October and November passed and things were still the same between Shuyin and Yuna, who had gotten closer to each other. He had found out that the time that he spent with Yuna made him forget his feelings for a certain green eyes brunette. Yet once he was on his own, especially in his bed late at night, he couldn't stop fantasizing about beautiful, soft Lenne.

She didn't seem to have any feelings left for him. In fact, it was like she didn't care about him anymore.

One day they had to recite a conversation in French together.

"Très bien Lenne et Shuyin." Spoke the teacher after the bell had ringed. "Shuyin, you're pronunciation is very good. Lenne you could do a little better. Ok next class we're going to..."

"I thought you did great, Lenne." Shuyin whispered to her as they made their way out of the room. She looked at him with an uninterested look in her eyes and answered him with a simple "Mhm."

He watched her disappear in the crowd and wished he could just talk to her a little more.

"Hi baby!" came an exited voice from behind him. He turned around and received a pair of lips pressed against his. Two arms locked themselves around his neck. The blonde smiled and returned the hug.

"Where have you been all day, babe? I've been looking for you." He whispered into the crook of her right shoulder.

Mismatched eyes smiled up at him, "Oww that's so sweet... I've just been so busy with the preparatives for the winter gala. There's so much that still needs to be done!"

He held her tighter, "And when will you be making some time for me?"

Yuna pressed herself closer and bit her lip as he ran a hand over one butt cheek.

"Come over to my place? Tonight around 10, my parents won't be home...we'll make it special... what do you say?" she licked his right earlobe and smiled.

"Sounds good." He whispered back.

The bell for the next class resounded through the hall. The brunette let go of him and turned to leave again.

"Think of me." She whispered towards him.

"I will." He promised.

He knew that is had sounded like an automatism... he just hoped that she didn't notice.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"A much neglected boyfriend who seeks some attention from his girlfriend..."

"We'll see what we can do about that, come in."

He opened the door and thought that he had stepped into a fantasy. Candles everywhere... rose petals scattered as a path towards her bed... and...

"Yuna..." he softly gasped as he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed that was covered with rose petals all over. She was wearing nothing but a black satin dressing gown that was tied loosely around her hips, revealing a soft path between her breasts to her bellybutton.

"Shuyin... come here..." she whispered, reaching out to him. He walked to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she felt his arousal pressing through his pants. "You'll have to patient, baby. I want you to remember this night. Take off your shoes, you won't need them."

He implied, sitting himself down on her bed and taking off his shoes swiftly. The brunette smiled at him and pushed him to lie down on his back. "Move yourself to the centre, sweetie. We'll need the space..." she smirked as she saw him doing what she had asked him to and biting his lips in anticipation. She then raised her dressing gown a little and crawled on top of him.

Shuyin smiled up at her and moved his hands to her hips, but she beat them away. "Nah, nah... you're being a bad boy... there will be none of that tonight... I'll take care of you..." Her lips descended on his throat while she took his left hand and moved it up to the pile of pillows that was lying there.

"What are you doing...?" he murmured, eyes closed, enjoying her kiss in his throat. Suddenly a loud 'click' was heart and he frowned when he felt something cold pressing against his left wrist. "Yuna?" he whispered and looked up to see his wrist imprisoned by heavy cuffs. "What the...?" he whispered.

"Shh... lie back down... trust me..." her lips moved to his right shoulder and planted a kiss there, her hands moving his right hand up towards the cuff lying underneath the pillows.

"Alright." He groaned resting his head back on the bed, closing his eyes to the feeling of her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

Yuna opened the shirt, revealing his muscular torso. He looked up at her, to see her facial expression. She looked back at him and licked her lips, like a hungry child. A moment later he was moaning her name as she made her tongue swirl around a taut nipple. A soft smile formed itself on her lips and she slid down his body, letting her tongue trace a maddeningly slow path towards his bellybutton. As she dipped her tongue into his soft hollow, his abdomen tensed and she ran her manicured nails over it, causing a low groan to escape him.

"You're torturing me..." he whispered, trying to see her head down his body. Yuna chuckled and ran a hand over his rock-hard member, through his pants. "Shit, Yuna..." he almost moaned. She chuckled again and started to unbuckle his belt. Unconsciously thrusting forward, Shuyin felt he was ready to come right there, right now.

_She knows what she is doing... holy shit...did you ever doubt about it?_

**_(Please check my bio for the full smut)_**

Totally spent and sweaty, the couple laid down on the covers, holding each other tightly.

"I think this will be enough to still your hunger... Hopefully I'll be able to work on the preparatives without having to worry about you..." she softly whispered, snuggling herself into his arms.

Shuyin laughed, "Then you will be disappointed to know that it only increased my hunger..."

Yuna giggled back, "I think you just gave me an idea for the gala." She then turned around to face him.

"What's that?" he asked, tracing a finger the long her collar bone.

"A masquerade!" she whispered back, a big grin on her face. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"That ought to be fun." He murmured while pressing a kiss in the crook of her left shoulder. "You come as Eve and I'll be Adam. Together. Butt naked."

"I'm used to people staring at me, but I don't want to make people jealous..." she giggled. "You're so crazy!"

He watched her getting up and putting her dressing gown back on. "I'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Yeah, get back here!" he said, beckoning her to return.

"Hmm, you'll have to catch me first!" she said and opened the door. Shuyin got up and put his pants back on, then rushed after her.

Yuna was maybe a bitch, but she sure knew how to make fun...

_

* * *

To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	7. Become one

Here's the next chapter everyone, sorry for the delay!

Do enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Become one

* * *

Snow was falling outside the windows of the library, making the few students who sat inside feel lucky that they were allowed to sit inside during recess.

Shifting her eyes from the outside scenery to her grammar book that was on her desk in front of her, Lenne sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. They had a huge English test tomorrow and she was glad that she had studied this in advance for she couldn't seem to focus for even a second. Her eyes ran over the letters that formed a phrase but from which she didn't catch the essence. She realised that she had gotten to the middle of the page without knowing what she had just read. She groaned in exasperation and threw the book shut.

As the book fell close, a piece of paper was blown away due to the little movement of air that was produced. She grabbed it before it could reach the edge of the table and frowned out of curiosity to the possible content of it. Turning it around in her hand, her eyes went sad as she read what was written on it.

In her own handwriting.

_"If love is supposed to be the greatest power of all, if it is meant to last forever, does this mean that those who have been burned by it are to suffer great pain until the end of time?"_

"Sentimental bullshit..." she whispered and crumbled the paper into a ball, throwing it into the nearest thrash can. She then stood up and gathered her belongings in her bag, threw her hair back and took the books she had taken out of the library in her arms.

She checked them in and was ready to leave the room when someone pressed a finger on her left shoulder. The brunette turned around and froze as she stared into the deepest colour of blue she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat and she cursed herself for showing her feelings so obviously. Had he been in here all the time? If so, why didn't she see him?

Shuyin smiled tenderly at her, feeling sorry for having frightened her and very sorry that things had turned out the way they did... he knew now how she felt and was terribly regretting it with all of his heart. When she had thrown the piece of paper away, it had hit the border of the trash can and fallen to the ground, only she hadn't seen it miss the can. He had picked up after she had left her table and opened it.

"Can we talk?" he hoarsely whispered, pleading with his eyes and his heart starting a frenzied rhythm, anxious to what she might answer. Seeing that she didn't answer back and just looked away from him, he gathered all the courage he had and decided to confront her with what he wanted to say. "I know I've hurt you very badly, Lenne." He whispered and saw her rolling her eyes slowly towards him. "And I'm very sorry. But I'm not going to keep apologizing to you."

Lenne closed her eyes and sighed, she knew what he was going to say, it didn't matter anyways because she didn't want to deal with him anymore. All fine and well that he wanted to talk things out, but that didn't mean that she had to talk too.

For a moment there he had thought that she was going to say something, but she just kept her eyes closed and her lips motionless.

_This is harder than I had imagined it to be... I thought I could settle this easily, but... I realise that she has touched me... deeper than she thinks she has...And I too have been burned by love... I'm hurting as I'm standing here..._

"I don't know what caused you to run away from me at the very beginning, Lenne." He whispered and saw her raise a sceptic eyebrow. "Ok, beside from me having se...Can we talk in a more private place?"

She looked at him with annoyed eyes for second and then rolled them up to the sky in exasperation.

* * *

"I know that things can't be as they were between us anymore..." he whispered as she sat down on a desk.

They had found an empty classroom and Shuyin now sat himself on the teacher's desk, across from her. He tried to smile at her, but couldn't. His heart felt awfully heavy, like it was carrying a burden. She softly chuckled and shook her head, staring out of the window.

"Make this quick, I have class in 15minutes." She harshly whispered, not shifting her eyes to look at him.

"I know; history." He responded, "We share that class, maybe?" He started to get a little bit annoyed too and took a deep sigh to calm himself. Lenne gave him an icy glare and he felt it like a spear of ice piercing through him.

"Talk, Shuyin." She then said, turning her head back to the windows, "But I have no intention to give it care."

The blonde sighed, letting his shoulders hang. It seemed like the more time passed, the more she got unreachable for him. If he was to say what he wanted to say, then it was better to be said right now.

"I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, Lenne... and I know that it maybe doesn't seem that way, but I truly believed that we could've got worked... I still do, but due to the current setting of things, I can't see how..." his voice died out when he saw her fervently shake her head.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she stood up and turned around to face him, "Don't give me this! I don't want to have anything to do with you that doesn't concern school, you got it? I just want to go on with my life and forget that I ever knew you! God..." Lenne looked up to the ceiling and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll from her eyes. "Why won't you give me the time to forget..." She hadn't wanted to go so emotional on him and now...

"Forget that you ever loved me?" He softly whispered and took a step closer to her. His heart was anxiously beating in his chest, but he kept closing the distance between them, hoping that she wouldn't run away from him.

She gasped, letting her head fall in her hands and then started to sob, her shoulders slightly shaking. "Go away..." she whimpered, "Oh please, just go..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Lenne. I ..." he gulped and looked at her wet cheeks and trembling lips. "I'm having a hard time trying to forget you too... I keep telling myself that it is for the better, that I got what I need now, but... What I truly need is you...You're the reason why my days feel so empty and meaningless... I..."

_Here it comes, you know that you should've got said it a long time before and spared her the pain..._

Lenne looked up at him and waited. Was he truly going to say it? Was he?

"Lenne... I love you...I kept denying it... kept trying to run from it and caused you so much pain..." his voice faded out as a new load of tears fell from her eyes. At first he thought that they were tears of joy, but the whimpers that came along couldn't possibly be joyful. "Lenne..."

"Can't you see?" she whispered and looked in his beautiful eyes, "We can't work. My world is way too different from yours... and besides you have Y-Yuna..." At her name she moved herself out of his grip and took a step back. "Like I said it before...I'm not like you... I'm not rich or popular... I'm not the type of girl who gives the first guy she meets a...a lap dance..."

"That's not what I want either." He whispered, reaching out for her. "I fell in love with you, not with her."

She took another step back, "But you had sex with her the same day we met. You even treated me like dirt in front of her." Her voice broke from the emotion and she took a deep breath, a hand on her throat to calm herself.

Shuyin let his head hang; it had no use telling her that it had been Rikku for he had had sex with Yuna the day after. "I'm not going to argue about what concerns Yuna, but I did it because I felt hurt. You walked out on me, just like that! Leaving me thinking that you didn't want anything to do with me! It was only when you seemed angry and hurt too that I understood that you did feel the same. I'm sorry, okay? But I do think that it wasn't entirely my fault, Lenne." He took a step closer and rested both of his hands on her shoulders. She let him do this, tired of running away from him and bent her head. "Talk to me, why did you walk out on me like that? Tidus told me something, but I'm not sure I believe him..."

* * *

Shuyin nodded and took a deep breath, "I understand now... and I'm sorry for your mother, but you and I are different from your parents... I don't think my mother would have a problem with me marrying a girl who's not from the same social class... Actually this place is the first one where I got confronted with these issues. I never had problems with classes before."

She softly smiled, "Yeah... it's pretty bad around here..." she whispered, now sitting down on her desk again, her feet resting on the teacher's desk.

The blonde sat himself next to her and stroked a strand of hair behind her right ear. "What I don't understand is...umm...you and Tidus? I mean...eh—?"

"I know...it happened last summer... I was on vacation in Kilika and he happened to be there too...At first it was just innocent between us, he didn't seem to care about my social class and I wanted to forget the boundaries that I had premised myself just so I could enjoy this 'summer love'. That was until he started to get a little too frisky for me..." She closed her eyes and looked away. Shuyin frowned and wanted to ask, but she beat him to it. "He wanted me to have a three-some with another guy...he almost forced me to it and I just couldn't stand that so I broke up with him. Big shock for me as I found out that we had classes together."

"You had never met before?" he asked, non-understanding. Lenne shook her head.

"He always had classes in the other department of this school and only got transferred to this one this year."

Shuyin made a face, "Ouch, painful. For him that is..." he smiled at her and she softly smiled back. He hesitantly approached his head to hers and his lips barely touched hers when they heard the bell ring. She moved her head and her cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"I still believe that this isn't a good idea... I'm afraid that Yuna and the others find out... I really don't want to deal with them again..." she whispered, and stood up. Shuyin just looked at her and bit his lips, "If I break up with Yuna now... It will lead her to you... Lenne—"

She shook her head, "It's ok you know... I'm almost used to it..." Even though she tried to hide the pain in her voice, he had heard it and shook his head in return. "No... Really Shuyin... It's better this way...I..."

He approached her and took her in his arms before she could finish her sentence and kissed her. Their lips melted together, electricity flowed through their bodies, the idea of this forbidden love all the more exciting.

Letting her arms run around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer if possible, Lenne felt like she was drowning in him. Helplessly drowning and not wanting to ever resurface. His lips were so soft on hers, his gentle fingers on her face making her slightly tremble and moaning for more.

The second bell resounded and he let go of her, feeling like he woke up from a dream. There she stood, her face blushed and her lips swollen en reddened from the passion they had experienced just a moment ago.

"Lenne... you're so beautiful..." He whispered breathlessly. She took the hand that was resting on her face in one of hers and softly kissed his fingertips.

"I love you." The words had come out as a mere whisper, all the held back feelings reflecting themselves in her eyes. "I'm willing to risk it... I'm willing to be with you, whatever it takes..."

He nodded, "But you know that I can't have Yuna chasing after you..."

"Then we will have to be extremely careful."

He kissed her again and caressed the tip of their noses together, his hands resting on each side of her head. "Now that I have you, nothing will take us apart again..."

"Yes, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class and that might wake up some suspicions." She chuckled, removing his hands from her face, "And that I'm not willing to risk."

He chuckled back, "I'll come up with an excuse."

"What, with your pitiful acting?" she whispered back.

_Ouch touché..._

* * *

As December entered its second week, the halls of the school got decorated with posters for the Winter Gala that was due to happen in three weeks. Excitement grew among the students as they read that this year a masquerade contest was being held, the winners being crowned to be King and Queen of Winter.

The election wasn't really the most discussed topic among the students, everybody knew that Yuna and her date would win, but what to wear that night. They all knew that showing up wasn't the most important thing, but in what costume to show up. It all got more difficult knowing that there was no theme whatsoever and that the dress code was absolutely open, you just had to be in disguise.

Although the dance was now less than two weeks away, the student council was surprised to see over ¾ of the tickets being sold after the first week.

Shuyin had never seen Yuna so pleased with herself and quite frankly it was starting to annoy him big time.

It was now lunchtime on a freezing Friday, exactly one week before the Gala, and the group (with the exception of Shuyin) was talking about their usual interests being money, designer clothing, their annoying classes or about where they could spent their expensive winter holidays and be able to shop for Von Dutch clothing as well. Or again, in Yuna's case, about the upcoming school event.

"Can you believe that there are less than ten tickets left! Oh my god, I don't believe that any other Student Council President has ever managed to get that much of people interested for a school Gala. That's so cool!" Yuna took a piece of sushi from her plate and put it delicately in her mouth, looking at her friends' faces for their reaction.

Tidus nodded while chewing on his piece of sushi, "Uh huh," he swallowed it and wiped off his mouth, "but then again, the school has never had a President like you, babe."

Yuna smiled him a bright smile cocking her head to side, "Oww that's so sweet, Ty. Thank you."

"Yeah, no other President ever organised the school Gala on a cruise boat, that's like so wild Yunie! You rock!" Rikku said with her high pitched voice, smiling at her cousin. The brunette was totally glowing with pride now as she saw her three friends nod in silent admiration. She loved the attention for she had worked her way to get it. That was the main reason why she had wanted to be President of the school board. Helping people, giving them some good time in school and in return, the respect and admiration of her loyal subjects. All the hard work was worth the total submission she received from those who admired her. And that included not only students, but teachers as well. How else do you think she got to be president of the student board? Yuna always got what she wanted, no one doubted about that. She was raised with every thing her little heart had desired and had never learned what a 'no' was. She had learned to do anything to get to her objectives...And the ones, who opposed her, were to be crushed mercilessly.

She turned her head towards the gorgeous blonde sitting silently next to her, his eyes fixed on his sushi dish.

"You don't like it?" She whispered in his left ear, running a hand under the back of his red pullover, caressing his lower back tenderly. "Do you want me to get something else for you?" She kissed his cheek softly and waited for his answer. For some reason she felt like she really liked Shuyin, not only because of his great looks, but also because he had this tenderness in him that she had never experienced with another man. It wasn't love, far from that, but every time he was near her, her body couldn't help but cry out for him. Longing for him to touch her in a way he only could. They would make a wonderful King and Queen at the gala. That was sure.

His eyes met hers and he smiled softly. "I appreciate you taking care of lunch today, Yuna. You're really wonderful." He forced himself to whisper to her, his gut feeling like it was about to turn itself upside down. "But I've never liked sushi that much and—" He was hushed by her moist lips on his.

_Oh, God… hold it in… hold it in…_

"It's alright." She then whispered and brushed a strand of his hair out of his slightly green face. She then frowned in concern. "I think you should go to the infirmary too, darling... you don't look so good. I'll go with you."

He nodded and slowly stood up, letting her lead him to the infirmary.

* * *

_Food Poisoned. Great...just great… and that at the beginning of the weekend..._

He lay now in his bed in his room, watching the ceiling and feeling like he was going to die from the pain his stomach was sending through his body. Every now and then he would manage to stand up and drag himself to the toiled to empty the content, whatever that was, his stomach couldn't hold in. His throat felt raw and sore from the unusual flow of gastric acids that had passed by through it too many times.

_What time is it? Has Lenne finished classes yet? I long to see her so badly...she will be worried when she sees that I've missed gym and French today... If only she called..._

He had barely finished that thought when a soft knocking was heard coming from his door.

"Master Shuyin?" a soft demure voice whispered at the other side of the door. He sat up in his bed with difficulty and hoped that his voice would be solid enough to answer.

"Y-yes come in, Lynn. What is it?" he whispered, his throat feeling like it was on fire.

A young girl came in and slightly bowed her head towards him. "Your mother has called and said that she would be back late today for she has important business to attend to."

_Tell me something I didn't know... _

"Alright, thank you Lynn." He whispered and wanted to sink back into his covers. But the maid didn't exit the room. "Something else?" He asked, his eyelids wanting to close themselves out of tiredness.

"Yes, there is a young woman named Lenne here. She says she has come to bring you your homework. Should I let her come up to your room, or do you feel strong enough to meet her in the library?"

His eyes immediately sprung open and quickly sat himself up again. Too quickly... his head was now spinning and he felt nauseous again... "Bring her here in ten minutes; I'd like to fresh myself up a little first."

She bowed again and exited silently.

_Lenne... you're here... Thank you..._

Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, feeling surprisingly better and looking a lot better too. He had just put on a clean shirt and comfortable pants when a soft knocking was heard coming from his study room. He left his room, closed the door and crossed the study to the entry door. As he opened to door, he caught her watching a painting that was hanging on the wall across his study room door.

"Turner." He whispered, causing her to turn around immediately. "Snowstorm."

"I know, we studied him for history. Why didn't you tell me you had his most famous work? I love this." She whispered and turned herself around to look at it more. "I love how he expresses what he feels through this painting. You can feel the rage but also a strange calm, like he knows that it has no use to be angry for it will go over, given the time." Her voice died out as she saw him standing next to him.

"Like a snowstorm." He then whispered and looked at her. She nodded and looked back at the painting. He continued, "No matter how bad things look, you should always believe that they will get better in time."

Lenne smiled serenely and he could tell that she was thinking about their situation. "I'm glad you came, Lenne."

"I just couldn't give you the pleasure to skip the entire afternoon without doing some work, now could I?" She whispered with a small smile and looked at him worriedly. "What happened? I was worried sick about you when you didn't show up for French. Are you alright?"

He just looked at her and couldn't help but smile. He let a hand caress her left cheek and pulled her closer to him. They held each other tightly like they hadn't seen each other in years. "You have no idea how much better you're making me feel right now."

She smiled against his right shoulder and pressed a kiss in his throat, "I was so worried. I thought she had done something to you or that she had found out about us, I..."

"Calm down... she didn't and she won't. I ate something wrong at lunch that's all." He whispered back, caressing her hair and kissing it repetitively. "Don't worry so much about us... it will be fine. Like the snowstorm?"

She looked up at him, "Like the snowstorm."

He nodded and took her by her hand, "Come, I'll show you into my quarters."

She chuckled, entering his study and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Come to the Gala."

They now where sitting on the edge of his king-size bed and had been discussing school and other things, when he had suddenly blurted that question out. He had asked it because he had known that she hadn't bought herself a ticket yet and he really wanted her to be there and have some fun.

"Shuyin... you know that—" She started and shook her head. He took her hands in his and moved a little closer to her.

"It is a masked Gala; no one will know it is you... only for me... I would like to spend as much as time as possible with you at that dance. You wouldn't want me to hang around Yuna and her friends all night now would you?" He asked, grimacing. She demurely laughed and shook her head. "And I'm sure that Yuna will be too busy with her organisation that night, so I really don't want to be on my own. You should have seen her bragging about how great she was and stuff like that... so please don't do this to me...I'll buy you the ticket?"

Lenne sighed and nodded reluctantly, "But I wouldn't know what to wear..."

"I do." He whispered and stood up, leaving her wondering on his bed. He walked over to his closet and took out a large gift box. "I hope it will fit, I didn't know your exact measurements..."

Lenne's mouth opened itself slowly and she stood up too. "Shuyin... you didn't..." She shook her head, approaching him.

He smiled brightly at her and handed her the box, "Open it."

She bit her lip, sat back down and opened the box.

Neatly folded in the box lay the most gorgeous dress Lenne had ever seen in her life. She took it out carefully and gasped, let it fall back down in the packaging and stood back up to hug to blonde tightly. "It's so beautiful, Shuyin! Oh my god..."

"Go try it on in the bathroom." He softly whispered and let go of her. She nodded and took her gift with her too the bathroom.

As she stepped out in her outfit, he stood up from his seat to look at her and his breath caught in his throat.

The dress was a perfect fit.

It existed out of a moonlight blue corset incrusted with tiny little shiny material that reflected the light with every move she made. The corset had a slight push-up effect, making her cleavage more filled. The other part of the dress was made out of different layers of wavy moonlight blue transparent fabric that formed a short tail behind her. Her legs were visible from her knees at the front of her dress showing the calves-enlacing, moonlight blue with little diamonds high heeled sandals he had gotten her to fit with the outfit. Out of the corset came a set of transparent light-blue glittering elfin wings. At the base of her throat was a silver necklace with a big heart shaped, light blue diamond as pendant. On her head she wore a little silver crown, embellished with little white diamonds. Her hair was hanging freely on her back now, but when she would go to the gala, it would be best to put it up a little.

She walked up to him with a shy smile and stretched out her arms to him, palms down. "Shuyin... I cannot accept this... it's too much...!"

Shuyin stood up and took her hands in his, shaking his head. "I want you to have it... so you know how much I want you to be present at the dance. I want you to shine like the queen you truly are...to just let go of the everyday torments and be a queen just for one night. My fairytale queen..." he softly whispered, his lips barely grazing against hers. "You're so beautiful, Lenne."

Lenne could only look in his deep blue eyes, fighting the urge to shed her tears. This was too good to be true... this boy, no, young man cared so much for her he was willing to spent a little fortune on her? Never had she had anyone to do that for her... never had she ever dreamt of feeling this way for a man from the other social class, to feel so loved by him, to mean so much. She shook her head and lowered her head, "You're too good to be true." She whispered, eyes closed.

"You're the one who's too good to be true... you've changed me... I know now that I would never, ever want to hurt you, nor make you worried over me. You are precious to me, you know that? And no matter what the future holds for us, we'll get through it together. Because you and I, we belong together."

Lenne snuggled herself in his embrace, feeling truly blessed to have him. If only they didn't have to do all of this in secret...

"I think that I'll break up with Yuna soon..." he whispered against her hair, "She is kind of to blame for my illness."

Lenne's head shot up from his chest, "Are you serious! Oh my god! What'd she do?"

"She brought sushi for me at lunch. I can't stand that. But she didn't know." He whispered back, "I really thought I was going to die from the smell of it and from her constant babbling about the gala..."

The brunette giggled and rested her head back against his chest, "I think you should carefully plan the way you're going to announce it to her. She mustn't get too suspicious about us..."

"Of course... I'll do that..." he whispered back, kissing her hair. "But for now..." he whispered and reached the zipper of her corset at the back of the dress, "Would my queen make me the honour of showing me her most gracious curves?"

He hadn't thought of going any further out of respect for her, but her next words, made him shiver all over.

She reached behind her as well and coaxed him to unzip her. "It would be my greatest pleasure to grant you that wish." She softly whispered and felt the dress slip passed her hips.

As the dress fell to a heap around her shoed ankles, she stepped out of it and walked around him, sitting herself on his bed. Moving herself to the centre, she beckoned him to move closer. It almost didn't come up to her that this was her first time with him. When he just kept staring at her she realised it and laid herself down, waiting for him to join her. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Shuyin, I want to give you this... And not just because of what you gave me, but because you are right. I belong to you..."

Shuyin gulped and took a deep breath. Never had he seen a girl who both shone strength and tenderness at the same time... it truly took his breath away..."And I belong to you, Lenne." He whispered and approached her. As he made his way up her body, casually dropping tender kisses, Lenne bit her lips to keep the moans of anticipation escape her mouth. All that mattered was that they were here.

Together.

This was their moment, two souls that were about to melt into one.

* * *

**_The main reason for me to not update this story is for the lack of intrest I've received so far for it... It is hard to put your heart into something and get but little response or none for it. I have other stories published here and I will give them more attention for the time being. I thank those who do read AND review, too bad that those people are but few._**

**_-BDP-_**


	8. Truly, madly & deeply It's showtime

* * *

CHAPTER 8 : Truly, madly & deeply (It's showtime - Part 1)

* * *

The softness of his lips on her bare skin made her shiver all over, the sensation of his warm breath near her hips almost driving her crazy and unable to keep her pleasure from escaping her lips. Pressing a soft kiss underneath her bellybutton, Shuyin wanted to make their lovemaking last for an eternity, exploring the body of his goddess for the rest of his life. They both weren't in a rush, they had all the time, and he wanted to see her face being taken over by the feelings his touch brought on her. 

_But first the cute blue and white panties have to go..._

Softly moving his arms up her body, he slowly crept up, his mouth never breaking the contact with her silken skin. His lips traced a maddeningly slow path to the valley between her soft mounts and he opened his eyes as he felt her slightly trembling hands sliding into his hair to press him closer against her. He let his tongue flicker out for a second and softly smiled as she called out his name in a pleading whisper and tightened her hold on his head. Her rosy crests were searing erected flesh and she moaned again, wanting for him to soothe the aching with his velvet touch. Never had a guy explored her body like he was doing, the only guy she had been with had always rushed to the more active part and had barely given her the pleasure to experience sex as something beautiful, something to share with your entire heart, with your entire body and soul.

As he moved to her unspoken command, he laid his eyes on her face and found her emerald and amber eyes on him, silently pleading for him to continue for she was enjoying this. He closed his eyes and lowered himself on her again, taking her left nipple in his mouth and wrapping it with his tongue. At the contact with his mouth she arched up to meet him and felt another wave of heat curse through her body. He gently took suckle and she cried out, feeling one of his hands tenderly massaging her other breast. Her body was crying out for him, he could feel it in the way her body trembled underneath his and her breathy gasps that increased in volume. Still he kept telling himself to go slow, to make it last, to enjoy it to the fullest.

Softly capturing her hands in his, he slowly removed them from his hair, released her swollen nipple and made his way back down her body, this time with his caressing tongue, eliciting a whimper coming from her part and a soft groan from himself in response. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and looked up at her, savouring the expression of pure enjoyment plastered on her face. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, wondering why he had stopped his heavenly ministrations, and saw him smiling at her. He wanted to ask her first before he would go further down, he had had experiences with girls who hadn't liked it to be fingered or licked off in their most private place.

"Do you want me to...? Can I go further down?" He softly whispered. He loved her so much and he wouldn't want to do anything that would make her feel uneasy. Right now, he just wanted to pleasure her to the best of his abilities without rushing things. Lenne felt a soft electric shock spreading through her lower belly and moaned, arching her neck, she knew for herself that she was way too close to play stubborn now.

"Shuyin... please...I'm so close..." she breathed, looking back at him with hazy eyes. She had never been touched there before and she felt a little embarrassed, but hell, never had she gotten so quickly to and orgasm before and the tension was becoming barely managable.

Shuyin nodded and placed himself between her legs and pressed his mouth against her to have a taste of her personal honey. It only took him one lick to make her scream her orgasm and as her body shook with each orgasmic pulse, Shuyin steadily grabbed hold of her hips and made sure she experienced each wave of pleasure to the fullest while his tongue and lips continued to work on her.

Lenne whimpered as she reached her climax, her legs reflexively closing themselves around his head. She took hold of the sheets and held them tightly, almost to the point of tearing and could only sob as each of his licks caused another wave of pleasure to rush through her.

"Oh Shuyin..." she sobbed and arched her back as the final wave overtook her, her tears rolling sideways from her tightly shut eyes. Collapsing back on the mattress, Lenne felt him creep up her body again and lying himself next to her. Eyes still closed, she turned herself on her side to be welcomed in his strong, yet tender arms and felt his still clothed body press against hers. A soft kiss was dropped on her forehead and she smiled, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered and he saw him return the smile, "I've never experienced sex like this before... but..." and she let a devilish smile play on her face, "My body craves for more..."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile, "My queen has a healthy appetite..."

Her face had become more serious and she bit her lip. He got silent too and they stared at each other for a moment before drawing closer to each other and making their lips connect. He still wanted to make things last longer and as he brushed her hair behind her ear to coax their disengagement, he could feel her one hand unbutton his shirt. He placed a hand over hers to stop her, but she shook her head.

"I need you. Take me... please." Her sweet voice made him swallow hard and he could feel his own flesh throbbing for attention in his pants. Closing his eyes, he felt her get up and stand by the bed. He turned himself around and looked at her naked beauty in admiration. She was perfect. "I want to undress you... stand up..." she whispered and took a step back.

Shuyin stood up and watched her approaching him sensually, her body still wearing the marks of their previous play. He smiled at the thought of having marked her as his and as her right hand crept under his shirt to feel the hidden mass of tight muscles lying there, he softly groaned at her touch. Her nails slightly scraped over his well-defined abdomen and she looked up at him, biting her lips in anticipation. Half of his buttons were already open, so all she had to do was to drag the piece of clothing with her arms up his body and take it off. When his body got revealed to her, she let out a sigh of admiration and let her hands run over his chest, down to his abdomen and up his chest again. Shuyin smirked and she looked up, smirking as well. And without warning she approached her lips to his chest and engulfed one of his nipples, making him moan loudly in surprise. She chuckled and didn't give him the time to recompose himself as she slid down his body and opened and unzipped his jeans and watched it fall around his ankles together with his boxer shorts.

"Lenne..." he whispered and she looked up at him again, mischief obviously present on her face. She stood back up quickly and pushed him on the bed. He gasped and didn't get the chance to protest as her body crept on top of him, her hips straddling his legs that were still imprisoned in his pants. "Alright." He gave in and laid himself good willingly on the mattress.

Lenne chuckled and got off him to release his legs. "I said that I wanted you to take me, Shuyin. But I'm the one who will be choosing the position. Is that all right?" she tried to say in a severe tone, but couldn't stop grinning stupidly.

_What is it with girls and girl power these days!_

He jokingly wondered and moved himself to the head of the bed and more to the centre. "Yes, ma'am."

The brunette nodded and started to crawl towards him very slowly, making sure he was looking at her. He couldn't look anywhere else actually, he was starting to get hypnotised by her breasts that were hanging freely under her. A jolt of electricity was sent through him and he groaned unwillingly. Lenne saw his member throb slightly and giggled, now creeping up his body until she was straddling him again. He sat up and grabbed her by her hips, causing her to gasp when his erection came in contact with her lower abdomen. He took her by her hands and put them around his neck to rest there. She looked down at him and tenderly brushed her lips against his.

"Move a little closer." He whispered against her lips in a hungry tone. She implied and bit her lower lip as she felt the tip of his arousal caress her heated flesh. Her hands around his neck tightened themselves and she pressed closer when his hands went to rest on her hips again, exerting gentle pressure downwards, onto his hard shaft. She whimpered softly and pressed her head in his right shoulder.

"Help me..." she shakily whispered, feeling that her body wasn't going to let him enter with ease. She hadn't realised that he was so large. Shuyin's brows knitted together in worry, her frail body trembling against his. Maybe she wasn't ready and was all of this too soon...

"Lenne, if you want me to stop, I'll..." he whispered, turning his head towards hers and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He moved his hands around her waist and hugged her, waiting for her to respond.

**_(Check the links in my bio to read the cut out lemon)_**

* * *

A long time later Shuyin was the first to wake up and realising that something soft and light was resting on top of him. As his memory slowly came back to him, he started to smile and raised a hand to rearrange her hair a little bit. His smile broadened itself. 

_She doesn't realise this, but she is unbelievably sexy when her hair is clinging to her skin... so erotic...  
_  
Her hair was now dried up a little, but it was sure that they both needed a shower now... He still couldn't believe how willingly she had trusted him. How blindly she had laid her body in his hands... It was crazy...crazy how two people could feel such a strong connection between each other after only knowing one and other for a couple of months... And not just sexual attraction, but actually love... He looked at her sleeping form on top of him again and wished they could do this without being looked down upon. Sighing, he turned his eyes to the ceiling and thought about the dance that was due to happen in exactly a week.

_I'm just hoping that everything will go ok... I've got my outfit already and Yuna has hers and the others too...Lenne has hers too now and I'm sure that she will beat everyone at the contest...Yuna doesn't know what's coming at her... Argh, Yuna... I really need to get rid of her... but how... I love Lenne and I think I would kill the one who dared to hurt her... even if it was Yuna...  
_  
"What are you doing?" Lenne softly whispered and looked at him curiously. Shuyin had been thinking so deeply that he hadn't realised that she had woken up already.

"Trying to see if my mind wasn't too blown away from your performance, graceful one."

She giggled and rested her head on her folded hands on top of his chest, "Thank you for being so gentle earlier..."

"I get like that when I'm around you, I can't help it. I can try and stop if you want?"

Lenne giggled harder, "You're so silly!"

"Ok, do I need to explain myself again? I get like that when I'm around you!"

She nodded, "That I've noticed a long time ago too..." she whispered and rested her head to the side. "But I've also noticed something else..."

"What's that?" He whispered back, caressing her cheek with a finger.

"That I'm madly in love with you." she softly said.

He smiled at her, "Come here." She moved herself up a little and kissed him on his lips repetitively. He whispered the words he hadn't been able to say to her earlier and held her close to him, smiling as he felt their hearts beat at the same rate.

_

* * *

The orange glow of the setting sun slowly crept over the half covert bodies of the young lovers, inducing the time for separation. _

The couple had fallen asleep again and the young girl was the first to open her eyes this time, a smile of pure happiness growing on her face. Seeing the orange glow they were both bathing in, she realised that is was time for her to leave her beautiful lover. His heart steadily beat underneath hers and she knew that this was the way she wished to wake up every morning; his warm body against hers, their legs entangled, his arms cradling her in a comfortable embrace and her face buried in the crook of his soft shoulder.

She breathed in their mixed scents and decided for herself that he smelled like sandalwood with a slight ocean like fragrance, and remembered him telling her that he used to play blitz ball back when he was in Zanarkand, which could've got explained the fresh fragrance that came from his hair. He probably used the oil blitzers applied on themselves to glide more efficiently through the waters, and it was also known for its softening effect on the skin. And his skin was unbelievably soft under her touch, his taut, tanned chest feeling like a newborn's tooshie.

Dropping a warm kiss in his throat, she tenderly tried to wake him up. She carefully propped herself on an elbow and almost regretted her action; his face looking so peaceful and relaxed under her. Her mind replayed their first encounter with each other and she softly chuckled as she remembered the first words he had spoken to her. Since the beginning he had always been the strongest of the two of them, even though she had tried to play tough and hard to get... but when he had held her tightly to him for the first time, she had been sold immediately... and now after months of hurt and longing, he was here, in her arms... showing her a side of him she knew he hadn't shown to anyone else... not even to Yuna...He had kept insisting on talking to her and had succeeded in his attempts, thanks to his strong resolve... if he hadn't done it, she would've got stubbornly kept on ignoring him, letting her feelings eat her up inside... He was indeed the strongest of both of them...

He told her that she had changed him and she believed him, she knew what kind of guy he had been from the beginning, but she had seen the change in him and the sincerity of the words he had spoken to her. And the dress and accessories he had bought her couldn't possibly mean otherwise... Even though she didn't need the gifts to know what her heart couldn't deny.

The only thing that made her heart ache was the fact that he still had to be with Yuna... she choose not to think about the things they did together and found comfort knowing that his heart wouldn't be there when he was with her. Still, something kept nagging in her mind and she felt a sting of jealousy in her heart. She knew it was stupid to feel like this, but she just wished that he was all hers now and that she didn't have to share him with another.

She ran a finger the long his jaw line and watched him stir in his sleep.

"Hey handsome..." she whispered, smiling as his eyes fluttered open, "It's passed 6 already... the sun is setting..."

His hand on her hip started to caress her in slow circles and he returned the smile, watching her with eyes still drunk from sleep, "Hey pretty lady..."

"Hey." She whispered again and bent over to kiss him softly on his lips, "I have to go, baby..."

He nodded sadly and moved closer to her, kissing her in her throat, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm going to work now in Bevelle Centre... you don't have to..." She said slightly shaking her head and reluctantly pushing him off her. "But I really need to go."

He let go of her and watched her stand up and making her way to the bathroom, where the rest of her clothes lay. Scratching his head and yawning, he pushed himself out of bed and picked up her panties. She turned herself around and smiled as she saw him holding her underwear in one hand.

"If you agree to take a shower with me, I'll agree on giving you back your cute panties with the cute little blue stars." He said, looking mighty interested in her underwear.

"You're a hard negotiator, master Shuyin..." She said seductively and opened the bathroom door, "But I'll agree on taking a shower with you if you promise me that you'll rub my back and wash my hair."

He dropped the undies and leapt up, "Sold! But I want rub more than only your back..."

She giggled and stepped into the bathroom, closely followed by her own personal, enthusiastic puppy.

* * *

As the door to the coffee shop opened, a cold rush of wind and snow entered the warm establishment, making the ones stepping in close it hastily behind them. 

Lenne took off her gloves and bonnet, turned around to look at him with a smile. "This is where I work as a waitress. Take a seat." She gestured at an empty table and he walked over to it. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

Shuyin watched her disappear behind the counter and smiled at her. He then looked around and let his eyes glide over the trendy interior of the shop. The walls were painted in a soft purple colour and hung full of mirrors, in all different shapes and sizes, reflecting every corner of the shop. Some of them were autographed with a black marker. Behind him, separated from the entrance with an in dark purple painted wooden fence and in front of the main window stood three tables like his, airbrushed in a metallic colour. From the ceiling hung little silver chandelier pieces, who reflected the light of the spots, making the ceiling look like one lit up surface. At the back of the shop stood a small podium.

_I wonder if Lenne sometimes performs here..._

The people sitting around him were chatting calmly with each other, drinking their drinks or listening to the soft pop music that played in the back ground. He also wondered what Lenne was doing in a place as trendy as this that was obviously reserved to the richer class of the society. He took the menu that was lying in front of him and checked the prices they had here. He was honestly surprised to find them extremely low and looked up as he felt Lenne return to him with a blond man he recognised immediately.

"Shuyin, this is my boss Gippal, Gippal, this is Shuyin, my... friend." She said with a smile on her face. Gippal smiled at him and nodded.

"We have met before, haven't we?" the blond man said, holding out a hand. Shuyin nodded and took his hand to shake it. "At that club, a couple of months ago, right?"

Shuyin nodded again, feeling kind of uneasy knowing that this man was close to Rikku, who was close to Yuna..."Right."

Lenne pushed herself next to him on the bench around the table and rested a hand on his on the table. He watched her with a warning look on his face and softly retreated his hand from hers. It was dangerous to show their feelings so publicly and especially in a place like this. And more especially in front of this man who seemed to be close to Yuna.

Gippal chuckled and took a free chair, turned it around and sat on it. "You don't have to fear anything here, Shuyin. Lenne here told me about it and I figure that your situation is a little complicated right now."

"We can trust him, Shuyin." She whispered to him, putting her hand on his again. Shuyin turned his head to look at him and frowned.

"You own a very fancy coffee shop here... and you don't have a problem with people of lower social class coming here?"

Gippal chuckled again and shook his head, "I don't see why I should. And I don't see why people like Yuna have to threat the ones with lesser financial resources like this. They are as good as us." He responded and gave a wink towards Lenne, "I some cases even better."

She smiled at her boss and then took Shuyin's arm in hers, squeezing softly. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Shuyin." The owner said in a more serious tone. "I now presume that you are going to break up with Yuna? Have you found out an appropriate way yet?"

The other blonde slightly frowned and looked at him, "I'm working on it."

He shook his head, "I would appreciate it if you did it any time soon."

"I didn't know that you were so concerned about this... but I need to find the appropriate way first. Yuna mustn't get to Lenne because of it."

He nodded, "I know and I understand, but it is just that I have...plans for her and I wouldn't want that the two of you got involved."

"What are you planning to do to her, Gippal?" Lenne inquired, looking up at Shuyin in confusion and then at him.

"That you'll find out later, if all goes well. But I want to warn you in advance: break all contact with her now, Shuyin, and do it in public preferably. What I'm planning for her isn't pretty."

Shuyin raised his eyebrows slightly, "So I guess you must really hate her then."

"Not hate, rather disgust and feeling a strong sense for revenge towards her. She did something to Rikku and me in the past that I rather not talk about."

"Alright..." Shuyin nodded and thought for a brief second, "I could break up with her at the gala...but..." and he looked at Lenne.

"Do it." He interrupted, "Stop wasting time, or you'll regret it."

She bit her lip and looked at him, "Let's just do it..." she whispered. He sighed and frowned, seeing the insecurity in her eyes and also the longing of finally being with him freely. He then closed his eyes and nodded, fixing his resolve.

_It looks like this guy is dead serious about what he is saying... but how the hell I'm I supposed to break up with the biggest bitch ever without her seeking for revenge...?Damn, how am I supposed to?_

* * *

The night of the gala had arrived sooner than he had thought and he now found himself in Tidus' limo with the rest of the gang and Yuna around his right arm. Gippal was sitting in the limo too, across from him and with Rikku around his arm. Paine had brought her boyfriend Baralai along and Tidus had brought his date, a young redhead called Wakka. Shuyin recalled having seen this guy before at a blitz ball match back in Zanarkand. It had ended up on a tie, but he also recalled that he had had a hard time trying to shake Wakka off to prevent him from tackling him too badly... he was known for his notorious venom tackle and right too, that attack was a nasty one. You still felt sick a week after it hit... 

Never had he suspected the captain of the Besaid Aurochs to have a preference for boys... he gave him a small smirk when the redhead turned his head towards him.

"Don't forget that we're still rivals, Wakka. It's not because you're dating a friend of mine that it will change that." He jokingly said, smirking broadly towards him.

"I can wipe your ass any time, ya! You were lucky last time." He responded, smirking back.

"I am not going anywhere, so I'll be waiting for ya. Bring it on any time."

Wakka chuckled and turned his head back towards Tidus'.

When the limo entered the dock were the cruise boat was stationed, Shuyin felt his heart beginning to get anxious. He and Gippal had set up a plan for tonight and he just hoped that it would all go well.

It was now 10.30 and the Gala had started at ten, but as students with higher status they had opted for the fashionably late scenario. They all knew that upon entering a man standing at the entrance door would call out their name(well, the name of their personage) and the entire room would stop and turn around to look at the new guests. That way everyone would get the chance to get a glimpse at everybody's costume and choose out the best looking guy and the best looking girl to be crowned King and Queen of Winter.

Shuyin had told Lenne to come and prepare herself at his house around eight and to wait until 10.30 to leave with Miguel, his driver and to come to the Gala. He knew that she would arrive around 11 and be practically the last guest to show up. She had been nervous about all of this, and he had had to encourage her often by saying that they would be together at the dance and that no one would know who she was. With the dress came a matching eye-mask and if she wore her hair up and in a different style than the usual one, no one would know who she was. And on top of that, he didn't believe that Yuna expected her to come.

Walking on the bridge towards the ship, Yuna grabbed Shuyin's hand and looked at him with an expecting look on her eyes. He smiled back, despite the fact that he felt more like leaving her on the bridge and rush back home to accompany the girl that stole his heart back here. She squeezed his hand and put her veil in front of her face. He put up his golden mask and they both walked in, closely followed by the rest of the group who had put on their masks as well.

As they got to the reception, they all gave their names to the receptionist standing there and then all turned towards the grant stairs that led to the grant ballroom.

_"Please welcome the divine court of Mount Olympus!"_

Yuna smiled brightly when she heard that the valet had got it right and held Shuyin tighter to her, stepping inside. All eyes were fixed on them and there was no need to tell that the entire room knew who they were.

_"The goddess Aphrodite and her lover, the beautiful Adonis!"_

Shuyin softly groaned in annoyance when the man stressed on the words 'her lover', but it all went unnoticed by Yuna who was beaming with self-assurance. Some girls cried out his name, but quickly hushed as Yuna gave them an deadly glare. That made him almost burst out in laughter, but he held it back, not wanting to ruin the moment. At least, not this one...

The reason why he had chosen to not come as a deity was that he hadn't liked the idea behind the whole dress up: by coming as deities to the Gala, they were in some way representing the Gods and Goddesses of the school... It really made him sick to even think about it and he had chosen to come as a mortal; Adonis. They both walked to the centre of the room, nodding and smiling while they received a loud applause of all the attendants.

Behind them, Paine and Baralai entered, followed by Rikku and Gippal.

_"The goddesses Athena and Artemis, together with their escorts for the night, the gods Hades and Ares."_

The two couples got applause and made their way to the centre as well.

_"And last but not least, the gods Apollo and Dionysus!"_

Shuyin was not surprised to hear some girls cry out Tidus' name and softly chuckled to himself. The guy was looking good as Apollo, radiant as the sun himself and as he smiled to some girls it caused more ecstatic laughter and giggling.

He continued to watch him and thought about what Gippal had told him the other day about him. There was a thing that he just couldn't understand: Why had he chosen to not warn Yuna? Wasn't she his best friend? Or maybe he cared more for himself?

"Don't you regret having brought a guy now instead of a girl? Look at all the girls that would love to go on a ride with you." Shuyin joked, knowing that Wakka was listening and expecting for the redhead to respond to his assault. Which he did.

"If a girl wants to ride, the both of us will give her a special treatment, ya?" He responded, looking at his blonde lover. Tidus smiled at him.

"I'd love to go for a ride... maybe later?" the blonde whispered against Wakka's lips, eliciting a soft growl from the taller guy.

Shuyin groaned and rolled his eyes, "Ok, you guys, that's enough information." He chuckled, shaking his head and then quickly followed the rest of the group.

On his way to their table, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was 10.40.

_Lenne is on her way here... oh please let everything go well... I can't wait for her to be here._

As he looked up, he saw Yuna walking towards him, her now extended, curled hair softly swaying behind her. Her long, tight, beige dress was almost transparent, showing every curve of her body. Her breasts looked like they were about to pop out any minute from their confinement, and a diamond, heart shaped pendant was nestled in between them.

She kissed him longingly on his lips and then whispered, "I need to make sure that everything goes well tonight. I'm sorry, hun. But I promise that we'll have at least one dance before our coronation."

He nodded and tried to fake some disappointment in his voice, "Alright... you look wonderful tonight."

She smiled and kissed him again, "See you later, baby."

_So far so good..._

He sat himself next to Gippal, who gave him a knowing look. He nodded.

"15 minutes to go." Shuyin whispered.

Gippal smirked and looked at him.

"Yup, and then it's Showtime."

* * *

As the limo stopped before the red carpet that had been rolled out in front of the bridge leading to the ship, Lenne felt like she was going to be sick... the only comfort she found was in the fact that Shuyin would be there and that they would spent the evening together...if all went well. 

The brunette sighed and sat back in her seat, overlooking her outfit and accessories. She knew she looked good, she had checked herself for the umpteenth time before leaving. But maybe she shouldn't have got spilled so much glitters on her exposed chest... or maybe she should have got put on some more blush? And why was her corset almost suffocating her? Had she put on some lip-gloss? Was her hair okay? Did she bring her ticket? The ticket...oh shit! The ticket! Oh... she had put it next to her on the seat. She took a deep breath to calm herself and took her shawl to cover herself up a little before stepping out.

Miguel opened the door and helped her step out. She thanked the man and he nodded. "When you and young master Shuyin are done here, you just call and I'll take you back. I won't be far away. Have a pleasant evening."

Lenne nodded and watched him take his seat back in the car and driving it from the dock, to disappear in the darkness. She looked around and realised that it was quite dark in this area of the docks and that the only source of light came from the boat, where the party was really booming, hearing the loud music.

Shivering a little in the cold night, she made her way up the bridge and inside the boat.

"You can do this, girl. In a few moments you'll see Shuyin again and everything will be fine. Yeah, it will all be just fine; no one will know it's you." She whispered to herself in encouragement.

Stepping up to the reception desk, she was greeted by a man behind his forties with big friendly eyes and a soft smile. "Good evening. Your ticket please?"

Lenne gave him the ticket and just when he was about to ask something else, the grant door of the ball room opened, releasing the heavy dance sounds that were playing inside. She turned around and gasped.

A girl with long brown curly hair came down the stairs, wearing a tight, almost transparent beige dress and obviously a push up bra. She couldn't see who it was but she recognised their math teacher, Sir Auron. It looked like he had dressed himself up as a warrior or something with a large red cloak and sunglasses to cover up his malfunctioning eye. They were coming her way and she quickly turned around. The man at the desk gave her her ticket back and gestured for her to go over the valet standing next to the door. She nodded and thanked to man, turning around in the opposite way of the coming couple so they wouldn't see her face.

Just before she took the stairs, she heard the girl talk and she immediately recognised her voice.

"I would like to take a room; do you think that's possible? We need someplace to talk in private."

"Certainly, milady, you've paid for it. Here is the key to room 205. It's the second door on your left when you stop with the elevator on the second floor."

"Thank you."

Lenne waited a little, and then tuned herself around to look in which direction the two were going. She couldn't believe it..."Yuna... and Professor Auron?"

She was cut out of her reverie when the gentle voice of the young valet hit her ears, indicating that she had reached the top of the stairs. "Could I please have your name for tonight?"

She nervously smiled and took a deep breath.

* * *

The doors to the ballroom opened themselves again, but this time to welcome another guest to the masquerade. Like with every other previous guest the valet called for the attention of all the attendants. Immediately the room went silent and the music was put on hold. All faces turned towards the exit, those sitting in their seats, standing up to see who it was that came this late. 

Shuyin had been talking to Gippal when he heard the room go quiet; he looked at his watch and immediately stood up. Gippal joined him and together they strained themselves to see who it was that came in. Even though the tables were standing on a small podium, it was still very hard to see over all the wings and horns and helmets that crowded the dance floor. The blonde felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest when he recognised a pair of elfin wings that where standing at the entrance.

_That's her!_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome from the faraway kingdom of Glymera, Princess Faye!"_

Lenne took hesitantly a step forward and practically cringed at the loud tapping sound of her heels in the silent room. Everyone was staring at her... was that good? She continued to walk on towards the centre of the room, her heart beating anxiously in her chest.

"...No...I can't see who it is... she sure is pretty though..."

"Wow... she's hot...is she in our school! I sure have never seen her!"

"You could at least close your mouth while gaping...!"

"Where did she get that dress... oh my god... I'm like so jealous!"

"She's very beautiful, yeah..."

Hearing all those whispers made her slightly more confident and she took a breath out of relief. They didn't know who she was... so far so good. The music then started to play again and everyone got back to what they had been doing before her entry. But where was he?

"Hi lovely princess..."

She turned around with a smile and looked at him, thinking that it was Shuyin. She immediately froze as she stared into light ocean blue eyes, that she recognised being Tidus'. He was wearing a golden eye mask, but she could easily tell it was him. "H-hi..."

Shit.

"You are very beautiful, how come we haven't met yet?" he whispered in her ear as the music started to play again. She felt him running a hand the long her bare left arm and his lips barely touching her ear. He took a step closer and she took one back, not wanting to increase any more contact between them.

"My father, the king doesn't let me out very often. And as said, I live pretty far away." She said back, completely going in her role as Princess Faye. "Excuse me."

She was about to take a step around him, when he held her back with one hand.

"What's the rush, Princess? I just want to get to know you." He said, slightly pulling her back to him.

"Just let me go, please." She said simply and looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before trying to take another step away from him.

"Oh come on." He pleaded in a fake voice, still holding her back.

Lenne sighed and was about to step on his foot so he would let her go when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it, Faye!"

This time she looked up at the man holding her and smiled brightly, "Shuyin!" she spoke in relief. He smiled down at her and she could see his eyes sparkle from beneath his blue mask.

"I see you've met a friend of mine already." He continued, looking at Tidus with a smile on his face. Lenne nodded and looked back at the other blonde who was standing there now with his arms crossed. "Tidus, this is my cousin, Faye. She's come all the way from Zanarkand to join us tonight."

Tidus softly chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Princess. And you should be ashamed of yourself, bro!" he pointed towards Shuyin in a reprimanding manner, "If you had told me that your cousin was this fine, this all wouldn't have got happened! Once again, I'm truly sorry... Faye."

Shuyin laughed and held Lenne close to him. "You're right; I should have got done so. I should have got known that you would jump on her the minute you would see her. I mean, look at her... if she wasn't my cousin..."

"Ok you guys, that's enough." Lenne cut in, seriously starting to get annoyed by Shuyin's behaviour. Both boys laughed a little and Tidus ended up leaving the two.

"That was not funny!" she whispered in his chest as he held her close, "I seriously got unnerved. Why didn't you tell me that you and Tidus had gotten so close?"

Shuyin laughed again and kissed her on her forehead, "We aren't; he just thinks we are. I'm sorry if I unnerved you Princess Faye...I'm just so happy you're here!" He kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

"Umm... Shuyin... the corset is... is kind of tight..." she gasped in his embrace, eliciting another laugh from the blonde. Lenne couldn't help but chuckle too; she could feel the effect she had on him reflected in her own mood... it just felt so good to be near him again. He made all her worries fade away.

"I had never dreamt of you looking so beautiful... I think I will have to beat the men away from you." He then whispered, taking a step closer to her as a slow jam was put on.

"What do you mean beat the men away from me? I'm your cousin, Shuyin, and I don't need you to protect me from guys, I'm old enough to do that!" she said in an offended tone, "And besides you still need to break up with that cheating girlfriend of yours tonight."

Shuyin let go of her and nodded, knowing that she was right and that it was too risky to show their feelings so openly for now... but wait a minute what had she said? "What do you mean 'cheating' girlfriend? With whom?" he then asked, softly smiling. If she was right about all of this, then it would be perfect for him to break up with her.

Lenne nodded, barely holding back a smile. "I know I'm going to sound like a gossiping chicken right now, but I don't care. Oh my gosh you're not going to believe this!" she said waving with her hands in front of her face in total excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he mimicked her and slightly jumped around with a high pitched voice, "Tell me already." He giggled as he saw her bend over from laughter. "If you go on like that, you're mascara is going to run all over your face." He then teased.

She stood up fully and gave him an amused glare, "Who do you think I am to care about that? Yuna!" she chuckled back. "And besides, I wear waterproof."

He chuckled too and shook his head, "Ok, now tell me."

"Ok, correct me if I'm wrong, but she was wearing a tight beige dress and extensions tonight, right?" she first inquired, making sure, seeing him nod, she continued and told him what she had seen earlier.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after telling him what she knew. He chuckled and looked at her. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a comforting manner even though her face was trying hard to not laugh out loud. He embraced her again and laughed with her. This was great news because even if she wasn't doing anything with the Professor, he could still fake that he thought she did and brake up with her anyways and say that he had wished that she had spent a little more time on him then on anything else.

_This is just perfect..._

* * *

"You sure it's her?" 

Wakka and Tidus had been watching Princess Faye and Shuyin talk from their table and Tidus had advanced the idea of the girl being in reality Lenne. The blonde nodded and looked at his redheaded friend. "Remember the girl I spoke to you about back in Kilika? During the summer?"

The other nodded and kept looking at Faye. "Yea? That chick you dated at that time."

Tidus nodded again and lay his eyes on her once more, "I know it is her because she has this little beauty mark behind her left ear."

Wakka groaned, "Man, how many girls don't have those?"

Tidus agreed, "But if I tell you that Lenne almost never makes up her hair and that her mark is mostly covered by it? How else would I know? And I also recognised her eyes."

The blitz player went silent while he watched her rub Shuyin's shoulder, "The two of them are pretty close, eh?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course they are. They have a crush on one and other."

"Seriously? How do you know?"

"It's almost too obvious. In school they act like they don't know that the other exists, but I've caught them kissing in an empty classroom this week. It really figured that Shuyin was hiding something... he was starting to overact a little."

"Do the others know?"

Tidus chuckled, "Only Paine does... and I expect Gippal to know too."

"Poor Yuna... she is going to be devastated." Wakka sighed, "He is really hot, this Shuyin. Reminds me of you."

The blonde laughed, "I sincerely doubt that Yuna will care that he leaves her, but it is Lenne who will be in trouble. She hates that bitch, and I honestly don't know why."

"Maybe because you dated her? Or maybe because she's prettier than her?"

Tidus glared at him, "You're lucky she isn't here now, you would have got regretted saying that. And she doesn't know that I dated her anyway... and I would like to keep it that way too..."

"Hey chill, chill... I'm sorry okay?" he whispered softly, regret in his voice and running a hesitant hand over his lovers right cheek. Tidus sighed and pressed Wakka's caressing hand closer to his face with his hand, softly pressing a kiss in the centre of it.

"No... it's okay... I got a little carried away that's all...I would never want to make you sad, Wakka. I'm sorry." He whispered his turn, looking away, "It's just that..."

"You care for her deeply... I understand that... and it's okay."

Tidus looked in his honey brown eyes and smiled. He knew the redhead wouldn't understand why he had preferred to let Yuna undergo Gippal's punishment without him warning her... he just...

He sighed and let his shoulders hang a little. "It's all her fault." He whispered and looked darkly towards Lenne. Wakka ran a hand through his blonde hair and caressed him for a while, just watching him with loving eyes.

"To hell with her." He then groaned, making a dismissive hand gesture. "Fuck her."

Tidus pushed him off and mischievously smiled up at him, "Why not?"

Wakka frowned for a moment, but then started to smile too, understanding what the blonde was saying... "She still owns us some quality time..."

The blonde nodded and turned his head towards the brunette who was now dancing with Shuyin on a slow jam.

"Indeed she does, Wakka. Let's take her on a special ride tonight..."

_**

* * *

You know what to do to keep the chapters coming. **_

_To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	9. A special night

* * *

CHAPTER 9: A special night

* * *

"Hey, who's Shuyin dancing with over there?" 

Paine, Baralai and Gippal all looked in the direction Rikku was pointing at, "Isn't it that girl that just walked in? How does he know her?"

The silver haired girl sat back and had a calculating look on her face, "This doesn't look good for Yuna." She said her eyes still on the dancing couple, "Does anyone know where she went?"

They all shook their heads and she sighed. Rikku didn't understand. "What's wrong, Paine? Why doesn't it look good for Yunie?"

"Because, chicken head, this girl has made quite an entrance and no one seems to know who she is... she could end up being voted for queen." She explained in her ever dull voice.

The little blonde gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth, "Oh, but that's not supposed to happen!"

Paine grunted, "No shit Sherlock."

"No one has recognised her yet? That's pretty impressive, means her disguise is good." Baralai whispered, taking his glass of rum-coke. Paine nodded.

"Or that no one expected her to be here." She thoughtfully whispered. Gippal briefly glanced at her from over his glass of martini.

"What are you trying to say, Dr. P?" he asked, setting his glass back on the table.

"Nothing yet. But I feel like something is going on, and I'm trying to figure out what."

Gippal chuckled, "I didn't know you were curious by nature, Paine, I'm surprised."

"I'm just trying to prevent a friend of mine to get hurt." She whispered in a low voice, looking intensely at him. He returned the stare with a smile and felt a feeling of victory sweep over him as he saw her turn her head towards the dance floor again.

Deep inside, Gippal knew that Paine was suspecting something and that she wasn't the type to give up easily. He knew her enough to know that she could be vicious at time too, but more discreet than Yuna. She and Tidus were her closest friends and like her protectors, but Tidus was more accessible than her. You could easily tell when the blonde was on the verge to make a misstep and use him for it, but you couldn't even think about playing Paine. Intelligent, vicious, mysterious and as hard as a rock. Dangerous combinations for a guy to approach without caution. He did wonder how Baralai could put up with her. She probably was good in bed.

That was the reason why he was on his guard as she stood up, saying that she went to the bathroom. Of course, that was not where she was headed. She was going to inform the all-mighty goddess of her lover's apparent new interest. No way.

"You know, you could just wait here for her to return. I'm sure she will be here in time for her own coronation." He whispered with a smirk on his face, "For all we know the girl Shuyin's dancing with is not even from this school. Explaining why no one recognised her and in that case excluding her from the contest."

Paine frowned slightly, a suspicious look in her eyes as she looked at him again. "Why do I sense that you're trying to prevent me from talking to Yuna about this girl? And why did you even suppose that I was going to join her? Was my telling you that I was going to the toilet not a clear alibi after all the drinks I drank since we got here?"

This time Baralai's and Rikku's eyes were fixed on him as well, their faces silently expressing a vague confusion.

The blonde sighed and chuckled, "Why are you being so offensive, Dr P? You almost sound like I accused you of murder." He smirked at his own joke and took his glass from the table, "And besides, I'm not preventing you to do anything. Yevon gave you legs to walk this beautifully screwed up world as you pleased. Who would I be to prevent you from doing so?"

Ruby eyes glistened with held back amusement, "Then you won't have a problem with me going to see Yuna?" she whispered, one eyebrow raised, challenging him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Go see if I care, but you would only prove my suppositions right."

She turned herself around and laughed, "You can go see if I care too."

As she walked along the bar to reach the exit, his eyes darkened and he stood up as well. Rikku called out his name beside him and he looked down at her questioning face.

"I'm going to see where Tidus' is, I've got something to ask him." he explained to her, hating himself for having to lie to her. He was going to see Shuyin, before Paine would ruin their entire battle plan. Baralai frowned a little, but didn't ask. He never liked to meddle himself in other one's business, so he preferred to keep his mouth shut and his assumptions for himself.

* * *

As the song ended and most couples returned to their tables, Gippal decided to follow his target to theirs and talk with them there. After he heard the news of Yuna's whereabouts, he nodded in approval. This changed the entire look of things. He told them in return what happened on his side, which made Lenne take a sharp breath in fright. But the blonde assured her that Paine maybe had suspicions, but that she couldn't possible know that it was Lenne in disguise. 

"Ok then, Shuyin and I will pay her a little visit in her room and 'talk' to her there. I think it would be for the better if you just stayed here, Lenne. And I must congratulate you on your costume, you look astonishing."

Lenne slightly nodded, smiled and watched both guys stand up. "Ok, I'll just wait here. Uhm, does anyone know at what time the coronations are?" she whispered, reaching for Shuyin's watch on his left wrist.

"I thought Yuna say something about around 12.15, what time is it now?" Shuyin said slightly frowning.

"11.45. We've got some time." Gippal answered turning away to leave. "Come on, Casanova."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Shuyin joked, walking up behind the God of War, "I'm not the one dressed up like a runaway geek from some sort of asylum."

"One that can fry your mere mortal ass, if you don't hurry up a little, sorry motherfucker."

"Now that must've been directed to yourself!" Shuyin slowly whispered, faking rage in his deep blue eyes. Gippal just continued his way towards the exit, without looking back.

Lenne giggled and shook her head, "Just go already, Blondie. The clock is ticking."

He gasped in dismay, "You too, Faye! What did I do to deserve this!"

"You shouldn't have got pissed off the God of War that's what. Just go!" the brunette chuckled, waving him away from her. Sticking out his tongue to her, he turned and followed the other blonde who was waiting for him at the grant door.

How she loved that idiot. He always found a way to make her laugh... She sighed and felt her heart beat full of anticipation in her chest. They would just leave after all of this was over. Shuyin didn't want to stay longer than needed and so did she. Smiling to herself, she slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom, which was located on the left side of the bar and on the right side of the grant doors. It was just for make up check up, and she didn't think she would be gone for a long time.

She never made it to the girl's toilet.

"Hey hey hey... where do you think you're going, beautiful one?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and grunted.

"Why are you following me?" she whispered in an annoyed tone towards the blonde who was standing against the bar smirking.

"I'm sorry but a sight as fair as yours doesn't go unnoticed."

She gave him a brief smile and turned around to continue her way, but bumped into a rather build redhead in red leather pants and a red oversized shirt that let a small 'v' of his torso bare. She mumbled an apology and wanted to walk around him, but one strong hand curled itself around her waist, stopping her in her tracks and slamming her back against this stranger's abdomen. Lenne gasped in surprise and was too astonished to see what was happening before she realised that she couldn't move her arms that were held tightly against her body in the man's strong grip around her.

"Why don't you keep us company tonight?" the redhead softly whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her skin making a shiver run down her spine. She was just about to scream, when a large hand was placed on her mouth, muffling the sound. "Even if you would have got screamed, no one would have got heard you, the music is too loud."

Lenne blinked in angst, her eyes desperately looking for someone to see what was happening to her. Her heart beat forcefully in her chest now as she saw Tidus approach her with a wicked grin on his face. He approached his lips against the crook of her left shoulder and planted a soft kiss there. "It's been so long since I smelled your scent from this close...I admit that I missed it..."

Lenne whimpered as his tongue flickered out against her skin, redoubling her efforts to try and break free. There was no doubt about it, he knew who she was. Her wide eyes rested on his when he looked at her softly. "I must say that you pulled it off fairly well... I didn't think that you would've got the guts to come here tonight and actually steal the show. Lenne."

He smiled brightly as he saw her eyes widen a little more, indicating that he had been right. "You're going to keep us company tonight." He then whispered in her ear.

Before she could react, a minim sting of pain in her back made her gasp and a few seconds later she saw it all go black.

* * *

"You just stay behind the door as I handle her, Ok?" 

Both blondes where now standing in the elevator to the second floor. Gippal nodded in understanding and smiled.

"What are you going to tell her?" he then whispered with a grin on his face. Shuyin smirked and shook his head.

"That's only for her and me to know."

"Just say it seriously; you don't know what the fuck you're going to say, huh?"

The other blonde just chuckled and stepped out when the door opened itself. With no hesitation he knocked on the door of room 205 and waited. There was some soft rummage at the other side, which made both men stifle back a laugh.

"Who is it?"

They recognised the voice being as Yuna's and nodded towards each other. Gippal took a step away from the door, to keep himself out of sight.

"It's Shuyin, babe, open up."

Muffled footsteps were heard approaching the door and a smiling Yuna opened. "Hey, I was just about to go look for you." She whispered. He noted that she wasn't wearing any shoes on her feet.

"Really? Can I come in?"

To his surprise, she opened the door a bit further and stepped out of his way, allowing him in. As he turned around to close the door, he winked at Gippal who had a suspicious look on his face. Why did she let him in so easily? Why didn't she put up an excuse and let him wait outside or something?

The door closed and he was left in the hall pondering. Maybe the professor had already left... or maybe he was hiding somewhere in the room. He smirked at the thought. But she had opened the door rather too quickly for someone to be able to hide effectively. But then again, maybe he had hidden himself in the shower or something. He shook his head, it didn't matter anyway. The outcome would be the same.

He rested his head against the wall and waited. A dark smile formed itself on his lips as he saw the door to the elevator open itself to let out the Goddess of War.

"What are you doing here, goldilocks?" Paine muttered, stopping in front of him.

"Waiting for Shuyin to come out." He simply answered, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He could tell that she was surprised to hear him say that. "And it is kind of private, so I wouldn't go in."

"Really now?" she whispered and also crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk on her face. "Then I'll just wait here with you then."

"I couldn't have asked for better company." He sarcastically whispered back, his eyes still closed, smiling.

If Paine was here, then that meant that Yuna hadn't been informed yet.

His smile widened itself and he softly chuckled. But he couldn't see that the silver haired girl standing next to him was smiling as well, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

She knew that there was one blonde who was in for a big surprise tonight. And it wouldn't be a pleasant one...

* * *

"Sit down, Shuyin. I need to tell you something." 

Yuna sat down beside him on the bed and sighed. "I don't know how to put this, but..."

Shuyin took off his mask and the smile he had been wearing on his face slowly started to fade away as he heard her serious tone. He gulped and waited for her to continue.

"I think that it would be best if we broke up." She whispered, looking him square in the eyes. The blonde frowned, letting the meaning of her words sink in. Yuna looked away and stood up from the bed. "You see, it's just that I can't stand the fact of you creeping around and kissing other girls behind my back."

_What the fuck! No way, no way! How'd she know!_

He didn't let his inner emotions reach the surface and tried to fake milt disbelief with a small comforting smile. "Who the hell told you such a thing?"

Cold shivers ran down his back when he heard her icy laugh. "Why even bother? I know who it is anyways... there's no need for you to protect her. But I honestly don't understand." She raised her shoulders and then shook her head, "No, never mind I don't even want to understand, it's just too gross to even think about it."

Shuyin stood up and walked up to her, anger reflecting itself in his eyes. This was going to be the last time that bitch ever would talk badly about Lenne. "Shut the fuck up, at least she has brains, unlike you."

She looked up at him, like he had slapped her in the face. "Oh, Shuyin. So it was true. How could you. I really thought..." her voice had become almost tearful and her lower lip began to tremble lightly as if she was going to cry.

"Stop it!" he yelled, grabbing her by her shoulders, knowing that she was just playing with him. She gasped and smiled at him, pursing her lips to him. He pushed her off him and she crashed on the floor, still looking at him with her evil smile.

"Who the fuck told you!" he screamed down at her.

"That is exactly the kind of behaviour that has got you expelled, young man." A deep voice came from behind him and he quickly turned around to find professor Auron stand at the other side of the bed, his arms folded on his chest.

Shuyin frowned and shook his head, not understanding why this man was standing there when he had obviously screwed Yuna, seen the state of his swollen lips and messed up hair. He also wasn't wearing his shoes. Forgetting for a moment that he was addressing a teacher, he growled, "How can you even stand there and give me a lecture while we both know that you fucked a student! I'm not the one who is going to get expelled, you are!"

The older man chuckled and shook his head; "I'm afraid not... you see this paper?" he held up a piece of paper and approached him. "It's a signed certification of you're expulsion from our school."

The blonde frowned in disbelieve, gritting his teeth, "But..."

_This isn't fuckin' happening!_

"Why am I getting expelled?" he then managed to say in a normal tone.

"Your grades are lamentable, you seem to show no interest in the classes you take, you sneak into empty rooms to have your little meetings without permission and your behaviour towards teachers is disrespectful. On top of all that, the headmaster seems to have a grudge against you." He simply said, a small smirk playing on his lips. He naturally guessed what his next question would be so he answered in advance, "He says you fucked around with his only daughter. He doesn't tolerate that. It seems that she got hurt by you and that you have a bad influence on her. He called me up earlier and said she was with you tonight, is that correct?"

Shuyin couldn't believe his ears... this just wasn't happening!

"Is that correct?" Auron repeated with more urgency in his voice. The blonde brokenly nodded, seeing Yuna smile a much too pleasant smile at him. "Who do you think he will believe if you tell him about all of this? The bad student or the respected teacher and a model student, who is on top of that president of the school student council?"

_Of course, she did this, because Lenne wouldn't have got told her father about our problems... I'm going to kill her!_

"Several students said that she was having a difficult time at school lately and I checked her grades to see that they were dropping. It is quite impressive the amount of damage you can cause in such a short time, Mr Shuyin. Here." He held out the certification towards the blonde who was fuming.

The facts were written right in front of him and he felt his anger being fuelled up once more when he heard her muffled giggles. He was not going to hit a girl, so he turned around and opened the door to leave.

"And you could've got made a great King tonight, Shuyin... Oh well, guess I'll pick out another guy." She carelessly whispered to him and laughed as he was about to step out.

He turned himself around and whispered in a soft tone, "You know, Yuna... you seemed a really nice girl at first, but with time I started to see how rotten your interior is. One day you'll see that the appearance you're putting up isn't going to help hide your abominable true-self anymore. And when that day comes, I'll be on the front row to kick your face in the mud."

Her laughing stopped abruptly and she glared at him with a foul look on her face.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Lenne felt like she had been sleeping on a rock. Every inch her body seemed to cry out in pain. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she tried to sit up but couldn't; her hands had been tied on her back. Running her eyes along her body, all thought escaped her as she realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She then wanted to scream when a large hand went to cover her mouth again. Another crept around her waist and helped her to sit up and held her tightly to a muscled body. 

"Shhh... just relax, beautiful."

Her eyes widened as she realised what had happened. Looking around, she realised to her big fright that she didn't recognise the place at all. She softly started to whimper and shook her head.

How long had she been asleep? Where did they take her during that time? Oh my god... this just couldn't be happening...

One tear rolled down her left eye and was stopped by the man's hand on her face. He started to caress her temples with his lips and tongue, making her whimper with each touch.

"Now now, why are you crying? We haven't done anything yet..." he softly whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe. "And I'm sure you'll love it..."

As the hand that was covering her mouth released her, she screamed for help at the top of her lungs and heard the redhead behind her chuckle. "I love them screamers... and don't worry we won't get disturbed here and no one will hear you..."

Lenne shook her head again and sobbed, "Please... why... why are you doing this...?" she gasped as she felt his now free hand travel down between her legs. To stop him, she closed them quickly.

"Because,"

Another voice entered and she recognised it as being Tidus'. He walked around them, butt naked and then stopped in front of her face. "You still owe it to us and bad bitches get punished for being naughty."

Then it came to her, "Kilika?" she whispered seeing him smirk. But while her mind had been distracted, Wakka used the opportunity to nudge her legs apart and place his hand between them.

"No!" she gasped, too late. One big finger probed at her entrance and she bit down on her lip hard to hold back the moan that had been about to escape. She yelped in pain at the rough intrusion and squeezed her thighs shut, preventing him from intruding further.

"Don't fight it... you'll only end up hurting yourself..." Tidus whispered, leaning in a little on her. She opened her eyes and spit on his face. He growled and slapped her, making her long hair fall over her smacked cheek.

"You'll regret that!" he whispered and roughly nudged her legs apart, taking position in between them. The redhead moved himself from behind her and laid her on her back, while Tidus crept on her like a hungry wolf. Wakka walked around them and took Lenne's calves, keeping them apart.

Since her arms were tied on her back, she couldn't offer much resistance and the blonde smirked evilly at her before pushing himself in her with one hard thrust. She let a small gasp escape and held her eyes tightly shut, she wasn't aroused and it hurt so much. Biting back a scream, she waited for him to make another movement that would probably cause her even more pain than the last one. Another thrust and she cried out despite herself, while he chuckled and speeded up his rhythm. "No girl breaks up with me without suffering the repercussions... but because you're so pretty, I'll make your punishment more enjoyable... for me that is..."

_**(This is not intended for weak-hearted people, those of you who feel ready to read the rest, please check my bio...)**_

* * *

_To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
